It Begins Like This
by Itzel Lightwood
Summary: Una historia de amor a distancia. Empieza con "Antes" y termina con "Ahora".
1. Aeropuerto

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de iambeagle, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 7895489 / 1 / It-Begins-Like-This

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Aeropuerto**

 _ **Antes**_

—Estás en mi asiento.

Miré hacia arriba para ver que un hombre, con extraño cabello broncíneo, me miraba expectante. Parpadeé, sin molestarme en refutar lo que dijo. Mi falta de reacción hizo que él mirara su boleto de avión, revisando el número de asiento.

—¿Lo estoy? —Me hice la tonta—. Está bien. Puedes tener mi asiento —señalé a mi lado, sonriendo ampliamente mientras le presentaba el asiento de la ventana que estaba cubierto de migajas de pan. Las tiré al suelo, haciéndolo lucir mejor.

—No quiero el asiento de la ventana —dijo, acomodando su equipaje de mano en el compartimento.

Sacudí la mano.

—Considéralo tu día de suerte. Todos quieren el asiento de la ventana.

—Aparentemente no. —Me miró fijamente, esperando que me moviera.

—Sí, la cosa es que… —No terminé, sonriendo con incomodidad. ¿Por qué él estaba haciendo esto tan complicado?

—¡Oiga, señora! —gritó impaciente un hombre calvo—. Si quería un asiento en el pasillo, lo hubiera pedido cuando reservó su vuelo. Muévase.

Entrecerré los ojos hacia el hombre que pensó que era apropiado gritarme en público y le hubiera dicho algo si no hubiera sido interrumpida.

—Oye. Está bien, está bien —le dijo el extraño de cabello broncíneo, luchando por sentarse en el asiento de la ventana.

—Gracias —murmuré una vez que se sentó y se abrochó el cinturón.

—Bueno —se inclinó hacia mí—, la gente estaba esperando por llegar a sus asientos asignados. No quería causar una escena.

Simplemente ignoré su comentario sacando mi libro, indicando que había terminado de hablar. Claramente, él no entendió la señal.

—Ese grosero hombre calvo tenía razón. Debiste haber escogido tu asiento cuando reservaste el vuelo. Hubiera causado menos problemas.

—Bien —bufé y cerré mi libro—. Pero todos siempre me dan el asiento del pasillo. ¿Por qué molestarme en pasar por todo el problema?

—Ah, ya veo. —Se lamió los labios y pensó por un momento, llevando una mano hacia su frente para quitarse el cabello de ahí, causando que se revolviera más—. Así que, ¿estás acostumbrada a salirte con la tuya todo el tiempo?

Fruncí el ceño ante sus palabras, su acusación.

—No. Yo supongo que las personas son muy amigables.

—Seguro, y no lastima a nadie el hecho de que eres joven, linda y tienes toda esta aura inocente.

—Voy a leer ahora —murmuré, alzando mi libro en caso de que no lo hubiera visto en mis manos.

Sus dedos se movieron contra sus muslos antes de que sacara una copia de Sky Mall.

—Disfrútalo.

Veinte minutos después del despegue, el extraño había terminado su estimulante lectura, dejaba con seguridad su revista en el bolsillo del asiento frente a él.

—Soy Edward, por cierto. Solo en caso de que te preguntes el nombre de la persona a la que le robaste el asiento.

—Soy Bella —fue todo lo que dije.

—¿Estás segura de que no quieres el asiento de la ventana, Bella? La vista es asombrosa.

—Eso… eso es por lo que no quiero el asiento de la ventana —dije en voz baja.

—Ah. ¿Acaso el mirar por la ventana hace que se te revuelva el estómago o algo así? ¿Comienzas a sudar y te dan náuseas? —Tragué, incapaz de responder—. Sabes, tienen este maravilloso objeto que puedes bajar sobre la ventana. —Lo cerró. Lo abrió. Cerrado. Abierto—. ¿Lo ves?

—De acuerdo, pero… —Me mordí la parte interna de la mejilla—. Cuando la cortina está cerrada, me siento claustrofóbica —admití—. Y cuando está abierta, yo solo… —Me encogí de hombros.

—Oh. Mierda. Lo siento. —Miró la ventana, alzando la mano dudosamente para cerrar la cortina.

—Si estoy en el asiento del pasillo, la cortina puede quedarse abierta. Está bien. Solo soy extraña. Ignórame.

—¿Siempre eres así cuando viajas? —preguntó, llevándose una goma de mascar a la boca y ofreciéndome una, la que decliné.

—¿Siempre soy como qué? —Me miró y mascó la goma, sin molestarse en responder—. No soy una persona que se pone nerviosa al volar —dije con convicción, juntando las manos sobre el regazo.

—Nunca dije que lo fueras —rio, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Te veo más como una persona que se asusta demasiado al volar.

Abrí la boca para hablar, luego la cerré de nuevo. Él me miró con diversión mientras luchaba por detenerme de hablar.

—Bien. ¿Sabes qué? Bien. —Crucé lo brazos—. Lamento estar asustada de que el avión vaya a estrellarse y yo no sepa cómo hacer que el borde de mi asiento se convierta en un salvavidas —dije, un poco histérica—. Y, ¿todo ese asunto de asegurar tu mascarilla de oxígeno primero antes de ayudar a los demás? Um, sí. No necesito que me lo recuerden. Definitivamente me voy a asegurar que yo tenga oxígeno antes de ayudar a alguien más.

—¿Incluso a mí? —bufó—. Dejé mi asiento por ti. Lo mínimo que puedes hacer es ayudarme a asegurar la mascarilla de oxígeno en mi rostro —dijo animadamente. Tenía la sensación de que se burlaba de mí—. Es fácil, por cierto.

—¿Qué es fácil? —pregunté, viéndolo con curiosidad, tomando un muy necesitado respiro.

—Convertir el borde de tu asiento en un salvavidas —explicó, levantando su pierna para que descansara sobre su muslo.

—Oh.

—Manejo extremadamente bien las situaciones bajo presión. De hecho, tú pareces lo suficientemente agradable. Probablemente te ayudaría a hacerlo —añadió, luciendo complacido consigo mismo—. Siempre y cuando tú me ayudes con la mascarilla de oxígeno. Esto es responsabilidad compartida, Bella.

—¿Lo es? —pregunté, concentrándome en la rectitud de su mandíbula.

—Sí. Ser compañeros de asiento es un asunto muy serio.

—Gracias por hacérmelo saber —dije tontamente, dejando de mirarlo para poder regresar a mi libro.

—No hay problema. Incluso compartiré mis nueces contigo, si quieres. —Sus labios se curvaron y yo ahogué una estrangulada risa—. Ah. Ella se ríe.

—Solo cuando algo es inapropiadamente gracioso.

Asintió.

—No sé por qué estés volando a Nueva York o qué es lo que tienes planeado, pero creo que es seguro decir que me debes una cena, o por lo menos unos tragos.

—Supongo que me dirás por qué te debo una cena —evadí con lentitud.

—Porque cedí mi asiento por ti, por eso.

—Pero ya te estoy pagando al prometer ayudarte con tu mascarilla de oxígeno.

—Eso es cierto —dijo, mirándome con curiosidad—. Entonces yo te compraré la cena —ofreció.

—Bien —accedí después de un momento—. Seguro.

Él sonrió ampliamente, recargándose en su asiento.

—Bien.

* * *

 **Hola a todas, bienvenidas a una nueva traducción para cerrar el año con broche de oro :P**

 **Es corta, con final feliz y un poco de drama; los días de actualización serán los normales: lunes, miércoles y viernes.**

 **Espero que me acompañen con esta nueva historia y espero ansiosa sus reviews con sus primeras impresiones de esta historia :D**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	2. Café

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de iambeagle, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 7895489 / 1 / It-Begins-Like-This

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Café**

 _ **Ahora**_

Me siento tentativamente en el reservado de la cafetería, sabiendo que el vinilo que se adhiere a mis muslos es lo único que me mantiene aquí.

 _Lo estoy intentando._

Cada palabra que él dice es casi narcisista. Cada risa que suelto en respuesta es forzada.

Todo es tan poco importante; todo es tan inútil.

Su sonrisa no es tan grande o genuina. Su mirada no es tan suave y sus ojos no tienen esa cierta diversión. Su mano, cuando la pone sobre la mía, está húmeda y demasiado caliente y se siente mal.

 _Pero lo estoy intentando._

No está funcionando.

No es _él_.

* * *

 **Hola :)**

 **Gracias a todas por el buen recibimiento que le dieron a esta historia, olvidé comentarles la dinámica que tendrá: un capítulo es de 'antes' y otro de 'ahora'. El primero fue 'antes', así que hoy tocó 'ahora' (éstos generalmente siempre son más cortos).**

 **Gracias a las chicas que dejaron un review:**

 **Andrea Ojeda, Noelia, VANI, Danny CullenMa, tulgarita, Techu, bbluelilas, freedom2604, Lady Grigori, saraipineda44, Leah De Call, Pao- SasuUchicha, EmmaBe, Gabs Frape y el Guest.**

 **Esperos sus comentarios y nos leemos el viernes :)**


	3. Seattle

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de iambeagle, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 7895489 / 1 / It-Begins-Like-This

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Seattle**

 _ **Antes**_

Dos horas después del despegue —después de aceptar la oferta de un extraño para llevarme a cenar, y consumir dos botellas en miniatura de vodka— me quedé dormida.

Algún tiempo después de _eso,_ fui violentamente despertada por una turbulencia, por supuesto.

 _Turbulencia._

No era normal.

—Me sorprende que las máscaras de oxígeno no hayan caído todavía —musitó Edward, una vez que notó que estaba completamente despierta y al borde de un ataque de pánico.

—Esto no es normal —conseguí soltar, sin molestarme por mantener mi voz calmada, a la vez que aferraba mi agarre en el descanso del asiento—. No es normal, ¿cierto?

Miré alrededor de la cabina, esperando el pánico y el caos, mientras la azafata murmuraba su línea ensayada, informándonos que el piloto había activado la señal de que nos pusiéramos los cinturones.

—Estoy bromeando, por cierto. Esto es común —comentó, y me giré hacia su voz, con los ojos bien abiertos—. Está bien. Confía en mí.

Mi estómago desapareció mientras el avión iba hacia abajo por tercera vez antes de enderezarse.

—No lo sé —susurré, mordiendo la parte interior de mi mejilla para evitar decirle que _no_ estaba bien y que _no_ confiaba en él.

—¿Qué hora es? —pregunté en su lugar, un tema seguro.

Miró su reloj, luego de nuevo hacia mí con una sonrisa compasiva.

—Aún faltan dos horas para que aterricemos. Solamente dormiste por una hora.

—Oh.

—Roncaste por alrededor de cuarenta y cinco minutos, también.

No estaba segura de si estaba bromeando o no —y estaba segura de que si abría la boca de nuevo soltaría un chillido que competiría con el niño de unas filas atrás— así que no dije nada. No hasta que la turbulencia había terminado y fui capaz de respirar, aunque fuera de manera errática.

—Debí haber tomado Ambien —me quejé, cerrando los ojos y moviendo ambas piernas—. Miles de personas se drogan antes de volar. ¿Por qué no acepté las malditas pastillas?

—¿Y exactamente quién te ofreció esas pastillas? —cuestionó, bajando el volumen de su voz—. Suena sospechoso, si me preguntas.

—No te estoy preguntando —contesté, haciendo una mueca mientras abría los ojos, sorprendida de ver que se había inclinado más cerca—. Y ciertamente no es sospechoso. Un amigo tiene una prescripción.

—Como digas. —Sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo un poco antes de lamerse el labio inferior—. No me metas en tus asuntos sospechosos de amigos que tienen drogas.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —pregunté, recibiendo una risa de él que momentáneamente hizo que desaparecieran algunos de mis nervios.

—No lo sé —admitió, haciendo una mueca—. Estoy tratando de distraerte de estar nerviosa, pero no está saliendo bien. ¿Te estoy asustando?

Sus palabras —por alguna razón— me sorprendieron. De algún modo, lo que él estaba haciendo parecía dulce y, honestamente, sorprendente. Pero sí, me estaba asustando.

—¿Estás tratando de distraerme de estar nerviosa? —pregunté, porque no sabía qué más decir—. Eso… es algo dulce. Gracias.

—Solo trato de ser un buen compañero de asiento, eso es todo. No pienses demasiado en eso.

—Oh. —Fruncí el ceño, quitando mi fleco de mi frente y pasando mi cabello por encima del hombro—. No lo hacía. De verdad no lo hacía.

—Bien. No coqueteo con extraños, especialmente no con aquellos que roban mi asiento.

—¿Qué? —comencé, tratando de entender lo que quería decir—. Pero me invitaste a cenar.

—Y dijiste que sí.

—¿Y qué? ¿Solamente me invitaste a cenar porque estabas tratando de distraerme?

—No —admitió—. Solo quería invitarte a salir.

—¿Cómo es que eso no es considerado coquetear conmigo? —Estaba confundida y extremadamente molesta.

Su siguiente oración estaba llena de acusaciones, acompañada de unos juguetones ojos entrecerrados.

—Ya estás analizando demasiado una cena que aún no sucede.

Sonrió de manera casi juguetona, lo que provocó que me sonrojara un poco, lo que me forzó a recoger mi libro —que resultó estar de cabeza— lo que no había notado hasta que fue demasiado tarde y él me lo estaba señalando, siendo el amable compañero de asiento que era.

Unos minutos de vergonzoso silencio pasaron, hasta que preguntó:

—¿Vives en Nueva York?

Carraspeando, contesté con un bajo:

—No.

—Eso pensaba.

Mis ojos se fueron a la misma oración que había leído por lo menos diez veces y miré el asiento frente a mí, no queriendo mirarlo aún.

—¿Entonces por qué preguntaste?

Él ignoró mi pregunta.

—¿Así que, estás de visita?

—Bueno, sí. Acabo de decir que no soy residente —le informé, girándome en mi asiento, mirándolo a los ojos—. Vivo en Seattle. ¿Tú vives en Nueva York?

—Síp —dijo, sin añadir más información, o haciendo otras preguntas.

—Oh. ¿Por qué estabas en Seattle? —Mi pregunta fue más por amabilidad que por interés. Al menos, eso es lo que estaba tratando de hacerme creer.

—No lo estaba. Estaba en Forks, visitando familia —me dijo, mirándome—. ¿Has oído hablar de él?

Antes de poder contestar, el avión se movió erráticamente. Me preparé para la —como Edward lo había llamado— "común, está bien, confía en mí" turbulencia, cuando de repente sentí como si nos estuviéramos desplomando. Joder, definitivamente nos estábamos desplomando. Unas cuantas personas comenzaron a gritar, pero luego el avión se niveló y la voz del piloto sonó en el intercomunicador, balbuceando acerca de una turbulencia en aire claro.

Y luego el avión se sacudió de nuevo, y mi estómago desapareció, excepto que esta no vez no volvió; esta vez, Edward tomó mi mano.

—Oh, Dios. Oh, Dios. Vamos a morir —solté.

Seguí repitiendo las palabras una y otra vez, incapaz de pensar en algo más mientras los gritos alrededor de la cabina comenzaban a llenar mis oídos hasta que fueron todo lo que podía oír.

Las bebidas comenzaron a derramarse y las bolsas se caían de los compartimentos. Una de las azafatas se cayó en el pasillo y gateó hasta su asiento para ponerse el cinturón.

—Robé tu asiento. Lo siento. Oh, Dios. Robé tu asiento y ahora tengo que pagar por eso. Tengo que morir —chillé, sin importarme si lo que decía tenía sentido o no mientras apretaba su mano con más fuerza.

—Solo mantente tranquila —dijo en voz alta, por encima de los gritos, el niño llorando y la señora sentada detrás de nosotros que recitaba sus Aves Marías.

—Descargo música de manera ilegal. Esto debe ser karma. ¡Esto debe de ser karma!

—El piloto dijo que solo era una turbulencia —dijo Edward directo en mi oído, y los pasajeros eventualmente se callaron mientras el avión comenzaba a enderezarse.

Esperé cinco minutos completos antes de soltar mi agarre en su mano, incluso después de que el piloto nos asegurara que todo estaba bien; incluso después de que las azafatas se estaban moviendo por la cabina con una sonrisa en sus rostros mientras limpiaban las bebidas derramadas y el equipaje caído.

—Puedes soltarme —dijo, desenredando mis dedos de su mano—. Está bien.

—Bien. Sí —murmuré, no estando segura de querer soltarlo, porque aún estaba ida y la calidez de su mano me ayudaba a calmarme.

—No puedo creer que descargues música ilegalmente —se rio, sacudiendo su mano para, asumí, recuperar la circulación—. Quizás necesite considerar esta cita para cenar.

Lo ignoré por el resto del vuelo.

* * *

 **Hola a todas :)**

 **Gracias a las chicas que dejaron su review:**

 **Noelia, eliananayara, terewee, Adriu, Tata XOXO, EmmaBe, bbluelilas, tulgarita, patymdn, Andrea Ojeda, DanyCullenMa, Lady Grigori, Paola Lightwood, freedom2604, Chayley Costa, somas, krisr0405 y el Guest.**

 **En el grupo de FB dejé una pequeña explicación que espero responda algunas de sus dudas, revísenla ;)**

 **EDIT:**

 **Si no están en el grupo, en primer lugar las invito a unirse, el link se encuentra arriba, en segundo, aquí les dejo la pequeña explicación acerca de la historia:**

 **En el 'antes' veremos cómo es que comenzó la relación entre E/B desde ese encuentro en el aeropuerto, vamos a ver qué pasó después en esos días que Bella estuvo en Nueva York.**

 **En el 'ahora', damos un salto en el tiempo (aproximadamente de un año, año y medio) y sí, como lo dijeron y se puede leer en el capítulo, E/B ya no están juntos y vamos a ver por qué pasó eso y qué pasa a partir de ahí.**

 **Ahora así me despido no sin antes desearles que pasen unas muy felices fiestas :D**


	4. Playa

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de iambeagle, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 7895489 / 1 / It-Begins-Like-This

 **LEAN LA NOTA AL FINAL, ES IMPORTANTE :)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Playa**

 _ **Ahora**_

Sabía que sería difícil.

Ese día en la playa—después de la cena de Acción de Gracias, cuando necesitábamos un descanso de su controladora familia— él dijo que no le importaba la distancia, porque me amaba.

Era absurdo, pero él estaba enamorado de mí, a pesar del hecho de que solamente habíamos estado juntos por dos meses.

Es por eso que estuve tan sorprendida —tan atacada por la espalda— cuando fue él quien terminó las cosas.

— _La distancia es demasiado dura —murmuró al teléfono._

Pero no hablar con él cada día, no estar con él —no saber qué está haciendo, con quién está o si es feliz—, es mucho más duro.

* * *

 **¡Feliz navidad!**

 **Espero que se la pasaran muy bien en nochebuena y que sigan disfrutando lo que queda del día de navidad :)**

 **Gracias a las chicas que dejaron su review:**

 **carol, Tata XOXO, freedom2604, Techu, jupy, tulgarita, Lady Grigori, patymdn, Noelia, adriana molina, somas, krisr0405 y dana masen cullen.**

 **Sé que el capítulo es muy corto y dado que es navidad... estoy dispuesta a regalarles el siguiente capítulo HOY mismo. PERO solamente si ustedes dejan una buena cantidad de reviews lo más rápido posible, si pasan el rato y veo que nada más no, no habrá regalo :(**

 **Espero se animen a comentar, ahora sí depende de ustedes si nos leemos esta misma noche o en unos días más ;)**


	5. Restaurante italiano

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de iambeagle, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 7895489 / 1 / It-Begins-Like-This

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Restaurante italiano**

 _ **Antes**_

Después de que mi corazón regresó a su ritmo normal, el resto del vuelo me la pasé durmiendo y despertando de un sueño incómodo, uno que solamente puede ser logrado por dormir erguido.

No fue hasta que estábamos aterrizando que un fuerte sobresalto me despertó por completo. Alcé la cabeza, un poco avergonzada cuando me di cuenta de que, en algún momento, me había recargado en el hombro de Edward. La vergüenza no duró demasiado, porque también me di cuenta de que él seguía dormido, con el cuerpo inclinado un poco hacia mí y los brazos cruzados sobre su estómago.

Con sus ojos aún cerrados, miré su rostro más tiempo del necesario, más que nada porque podía hacerlo. Estuve momentáneamente fascinada por sus largas y oscuras pestañas, las cuales rozaban sus mejillas. Mi atención fue más abajo, y miré la ligera barba que cubría su barbilla y su afilada mandíbula.

La azafata habló a través del intercomunicador y los ojos de Edward parpadearon para abrirse, obligándome a mirar rápidamente hacia otro lado antes de que fuera descubierta mirándolo.

—¿Llegamos? —preguntó, reprimiendo un bostezo, estirando sus brazos frente a él.

—Sorprendentemente —murmuré, enderezándome, peinando mi cabello con una mano.

Los minutos pasaron mientras los pasajeros recogían sus cosas y salían del avión, el alivio me invadió mientras pisaba el sólido suelo de la terminal.

—Nunca me dijiste por cuánto tiempo estarías en la ciudad —mencionó Edward, caminando junto a mí mientras nos dirigíamos a reclamar nuestro equipaje.

Me contuve de señalar que nunca lo había preguntado, contestando con un:

—Una semana. Mi prima se casará el sábado.

Por la razón que sea, él silbó.

—Eso es emocionante.

—Supongo.

—¿Estás en la boda?

—No. Ella no tendrá damas de honor esta vez —le dije, girando la cabeza en su dirección cuando comenzó a reírse—. ¿Qué es tan gracioso? —pregunté, alejando mi mirada de su sonriente rostro y tratando de enfocarme en no chocar con la gente.

—¿Esta vez, eh? ¿Cuántas veces se ha casado? —preguntó, su hombro rozando con el mío mientras nos acercábamos más para evitar ser arrollados por una persona con prisa.

—Este será su tercer matrimonio —contesté con duda, sin mirar su expresión.

—Guau —murmuró junto a mí.

—Sí, lo sé —coincidí—. ¿Pero qué puedes hacer?

—No lo sé. ¿Hacer que funcione la primera vez? ¿No te cases hasta que estés seguro de que es la persona indicada? —sugirió—. Hay muchas cosas que uno puede hacer para salvar un matrimonio.

—¿La persona indicada? —bufé, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Pareces creer que sabes mucho acerca del matrimonio. ¿Hablas por experiencia personal? —pregunté, mirando hacia su mano izquierda, sabiendo que no encontraría un anillo.

Él señaló hacia la dirección a la que teníamos que ir.

—Seguro. Mis padres. Sus padres. Aro, mi tintorero.

—Bueno, eso tiene sentido. A los tintoreros usualmente les gusta la monogamia —bromeé—. O quizás solamente son afortunados —ofrecí, mirándolo de reojo mientras pensaba en mis propios padres y su horrible divorcio de hacía dos años.

—Quizás —coincidió, sonriendo ligeramente.

Caímos en un cómodo silencio, caminando lado a lado a través del aeropuerto, hasta que estuvimos en una gran multitud, esperando a que nuestro equipaje pasara.

—¿Ves tu maleta? —preguntó después de unos minutos, y estiré mi cuello para ver las maletas, señalando una maleta Samsonite negra.

Él asintió, y se hizo camino entre la gente para tomar mi equipaje. Me moví y lo esperé en las puertas.

—No tenías que hacer eso… —Dejé de hablar mientras él rodaba la maleta hacia mí—. Gracias.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—De nada.

—¿No necesitas tomar la tuya? —cuestioné cuando no hizo ningún movimiento para volver en la dirección de los pasajeros que estaban esperando impacientes por su equipaje.

—No registré nada —dijo simplemente.

—Oh —murmuré, no estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de trato de un extraño. Especialmente no de un extraño con el que no había sido exactamente amigable.

Estiré mi mano, esperando que rodara la maleta hacia mí, cuando sacudió la cabeza en negación, manteniendo su apretado agarre en la maleta.

—No tratarás de robarme mi equipaje, ¿verdad? —cuestioné, porque tenía que hacerlo.

—¿Hablas en serio? —preguntó, su expresión sorprendida se transformó en una sonrisa—. Lo haces.

—¿Y bien? —Hice ruidos con el pie—. Esto es Nueva York. Y estás siendo extremadamente amigable justo en este momento… y eres extremadamente atractivo. ¿Qué se supone que piense?

—¿Crees que soy atractivo? ¿Qué tiene que ver eso conmigo robándome tu maleta?

—No lo sé. Usas tus atractivos para cegar a la gente y luego… y luego te robas su maleta —murmuré, sintiendo mis mejillas arder mientras él se reía con más fuerza.

—Puedo asegurarte que no me robaré tu maleta, Bella. ¿En dónde te estás quedando? —preguntó, y lo seguí mientras salíamos del aeropuerto.

Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Realmente esperas que te diga eso?

Él se rio, arqueando una ceja.

—Cierto. No confías en mí.

—¿Se supone que lo haga? No te conozco —señalé.

—Si fuera a lastimarte de alguna forma, te prometo que ya lo hubiera hecho. Soy demasiado impaciente.

—Sorprendentemente, eso no me hace sentir mejor. Para nada.

—Mira, solo te pregunto dónde te quedarás porque quería ver si te gustaría compartir el taxi.

—Oh.

—Sin malas intenciones. Lo juro —sonrió abiertamente, dejando mi maleta a mi lado mientras caminaba hacia la salida para detenerse en una corta línea que avanzaba con rapidez—. Puedes decir que no. Solo pensé que sería más sensato dividir el costo del taxi que pagar por separado.

Un momento después, entrecerré los ojos mientras un taxi aparcaba junto a él.

—¿En dónde vives? —pregunté, sabiendo que no tendría ni una idea si sería cerca de la casa de Kate.

—En el lado bajo del este —contestó—. ¿En dónde vive tu prima?

Sacando mi teléfono, busqué la dirección que Kate me había mandado por mensaje esa mañana.

—Creo que es en Murray Hill —murmuró, golpeando la parte de atrás del taxi para que el conductor abriera la cajuela—. Depende de ti. Puedo tomar mi propio taxi.

—No. Está bien. Podemos compartir —murmuré, mirando mientras él levantaba mi maleta y la depositaba segura en la cajuela.

—No puedo creer que pensaras que iba a robar tu equipaje —rio, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras abría la puerta, apurándome a entrar. Se deslizó detrás de mí y me acerqué más a la puerta opuesta cuando su muslo se presionó contra el mío.

—Dos paradas —le dijo Edward al conductor, luego me pidió que escribiera la dirección de mi prima en Google Maps en mi teléfono, antes de pasárselo a él—. La primera es en la 38 del Este y Park. La segunda es en Chrystie y Grand.

Miré a la ventana, ya molesta con el lento tráfico. El conductor no le respondió a Edward, pero asumí que lo había escuchado.

—Aquí tienes. —Edward me tocó el hombro y me devolvió el teléfono—. Así que, ¿qué es lo que planeas hacer mientras estás aquí? Además de la boda.

Suspiré, encogiéndome de hombros.

—No lo sé aún.

—Respuesta equivocada —bromeó—. Se supone que digas que saldrás conmigo.

No pude evitar sonreír. Él era malditamente encantador, tenía que concederle eso.

—Oh. Cierto.

Frotando sus manos en sus muslos por encima de los jeans, murmuró:

—¿Por qué tengo el presentimiento de que me dejarás plantado?

—Porque probablemente lo haré. No me malentiendas, el acto que has hecho hasta ahora es bastante convincente.

—¿Qué acto? —cuestionó, manteniendo la sonrisa en su lugar.

—El acto del extraño encantador.

—Déjame comprender esto: primero, piensas que voy a robarte, y ¿ahora piensas que quiero meterme en tus pantalones?

—¿Bueno? ¿No lo quieres? —pregunté con valentía.

Nos miramos por un momento antes de que él soltara una risa y mirara hacia otro lado.

—Bueno, no me opondría si eso pasara. ¿Qué esperas que diga ante eso?

—No espero nada —contesté, cruzando mis brazos.

—De acuerdo. —Movió su pierna y enfocó su atención en la ventana.

Me distraje y saqué el teléfono para avisarle a Kate que estaba en camino a su apartamento, cuando noté un número desconocido en mis mensajes recientes. Era de un área diferente a la de Kate, y el texto, que había sido enviado hacía cinco minutos, decía "hola".

—¿Utilizaste mi teléfono para mandarle un mensaje de texto a alguien? —acusé—. Eso… no es cool.

—¿No es cool? —se rio, estirando la mano en su bolsillo—. Mira —dijo, mostrándome su pantalla, y reconocí mi número.

—Mandaste un mensaje de mi teléfono… al tuyo —señalé.

—Dame algo de crédito. No ibas a darme tu número.

—Eso fue astuto.

—También lo es robar el asiento de alguien antes de abordar el avión —lanzó de vuelta, luciendo complacido consigo mismo.

Nuestra conversación terminó ahí, y el resto del viaje en el taxi se hizo en silencio.

—Yo pago —dijo cuando me estiré por mi cartera una vez que nos estacionamos frente al edificio de Kate.

—Eso es tonto. Puedo pagar mi mitad.

—No tienes que hacerlo —señaló—. Págame saliendo conmigo.

Chasqueé la lengua.

—Quizás.

Mi respuesta obviamente fue lo suficientemente buena, porque salió del taxi y sacó mi maleta, cargándola y dejándola bajo la marquesina.

—Gracias —murmuré, dándole una pequeña sonrisa y estirando mi mano para despedirme de él—. Fue lindo conocerte. Gracias por no robar mi equipaje o asaltarme.

—No hay problema —se rio, apretando mi mano un poco fuerte—. ¿Puedo llamarte? Conozco un lindo restaurante italiano.

—Yo te llamaré. No sé cuándo estaré libre —contesté, alejando mi mano de la suya.

—De acuerdo. Bueno, fue lindo conocerte, Bella —dijo suavemente, girándose y caminando de regreso al taxi.

Caminé hacia el apartamento de Kate, agradecida de que fuera más lindo que su antiguo hogar, que estaba infestado de chinches. No era estúpida, sabía que su último divorcio había ayudado a pagar este lugar.

Dado que había pasado el día viajando, el plan de Kate para la noche era quedarnos aquí, beber vino y ver horrible televisión. Después de que me di una ducha y nos acomodamos, me puse cómoda en su sofá, que era en donde estaría durmiendo durante mi estancia.

Siendo mi primera noche en Nueva York, Kate preguntó múltiples veces si estaba segura de querer quedarme en casa. Le aseguré que estaba bien, y fácilmente nos terminamos una botella de vino antes de las ocho de la noche.

Después de chismear acerca de unos miembros de la familia y hablar sobre su próxima boda, Kate preguntó con amabilidad:

—¿Cómo estuvo el vuelo?

—Pensé que el avión se estrellaría —dije seriamente, causando que ella rodara los ojos—. No estoy bromeando. Fue aterrador. Todos estaban gritando, y creo que mi compañero de asiento también estaba asustado. Sostuvo mi mano.

—¿Un tipo extraño sostuvo tu mano? —cuestionó, entrecerrando los ojos—. Eso es aterrador.

—¿Lo es? —pregunté, tomando un pedazo de queso gouda, llevándolo a mi boca—. No se sintió tan raro. Él me invitó a salir. Quiero decir, me invitó a salir antes de que el avión casi se cayera, pero sí.

—Guau. Eso nunca me pasa a mí —musitó.

—Eso es porque estás comprometida.

—¿Y? Incluso así. Nunca han coqueteado conmigo en un avión —se quejó, tomando el resto de su vino—. ¿Cómo se llama?

Suspiré, un poco molesta, y dije:

—Edward.

—¿Edward? Ese es el nombre menos caliente que he escuchado —bufó, levantándose del sofá, tomando la botella de vino medio vacía que estaba en la barra—. ¿Es lindo?

—Seguro. No es feo.

—¿Le dijiste que sí? —preguntó, rellenando mi copa antes de servir el resto del vino en la suya.

—Algo así. Él fue demasiado lindo. Robé su asiento…

—¡Fue un movimiento muy de perra! —soltó Kate antes de reír—. Tienes que dejar de hacer esa mierda. Alguien va a disparate.

—Si voy a robar el asiento de alguien, qué mejor que sea en un avión, ¿no? Han pasado por seguridad y seguramente no están armados ni son peligrosos.

—Buen punto. Aún es muy de perra. Así que…

—Dudo que realmente nos veamos. Estaré ocupada consintiéndote antes de la boda —bromeé—. Sin embargo, sí tengo su número.

—Deberías dormir con él —soltó, sonriendo abiertamente—. Definitivamente deberías dormir con él.

—¿Por qué? Nunca lo veré otra vez.

—Exactamente. ¡Ese es el punto! —chilló, señalándome.

—No lo sé —murmuré, mirando mi copa de vino—. Es solo que es extraño.

—Nunca has tenido sexo casual, ¿verdad? Vive un poco —se quejó.

—Puedo vivir sin dormir con un extraño.

—No, no puedes —contraatacó, arrojando un pedazo de queso hacia mí—. Necesitas una cita para mi boda, ¿cierto? Invítalo.

—Dudo que un extraño vaya a aceptar ser mi cita para la boda. Sé realista —bufé, sacando la idea de mi mente.

—Puedes solo preguntar. ¿Qué tienes que perder? —cuestionó, y juro que nunca había rodado los ojos tan fuerte en mi vida—. ¿Tienes su número?

—Sí.

—Mándale un mensaje. Invítalo a la cena de ensayo de mañana y ve cómo salen las cosas.

Revolviendo los contenidos en mi copa, me puse de pie y caminé por la sala.

—Estás demente. Él no irá a la jodida cena de ensayo cuando no conoce absolutamente a nadie.

—No sabes eso, y si estás tan preocupada, no le digas que es mi cena de ensayo. Problema resuelto.

—No le voy a mentir —discutí—. Él sostuvo mi mano cuando pensé que íbamos a morir, y cargó mi equipaje en el taxi. No voy a mentirle.

—No estás mintiendo. Simplemente olvidaste mencionarlo.

—Eres terrible —murmuré, caminando hacia donde estaba mi bolso, sacando mi teléfono.

Pasando por mi lista de contactos, comencé a escribir un mensaje, sin molestarme en sobreanalizar lo que estaba haciendo.

 _Bien. Saldré contigo._

Miré mi teléfono, complacida cuando respondió menos de un minuto después.

 _ **Te tomó demasiado tiempo. ¿Qué pasa si cambié de opinión?**_

 _¿Lo hiciste?_

 _ **No. Dije "qué pasa si".**_

 _Que gracioso._

 _ **¿Estás ebria?**_

Lo estaba, pero no iba a decirle eso. Era la única razón por la que tenía el coraje suficiente para mandarle un mensaje.

 _¿Qué? ¿Por qué me preguntarías eso?_

 _ **Porque es pasada la medianoche.**_

 _He estado ocupada. Búscame afuera del Oak Room mañana por la noche. ¿A las 8 p.m. está bien para ti?_

 _ **¿Oak Room? Elegante. ¿Estás tratando de impresionarme?**_

 _No. ¿Estarás ahí o no?_

 _ **Estaré ahí.**_

* * *

 **Hola a todas :)**

 **Para estas alturas es obvio que todo eso del regalo fue un fiasco, lol, así que lo más probable es que no vuelva a suceder :/ les adelanto el capítulo, ya que mañana me es imposible publicar.**

 **Gracias a las chicas que dejaron su review:**

 **OnlyRobPatti, Cary, Paola Lightwood, patymdn, Tata XOXO, EmmaBe, kaja0507, sagecristin, indii93, tulgarita, bbluelilas, terewee, Lady Grigori, jupy, krisr0405, florcitacullen, freedom2604, rosy canul, Leah De Call, dana masen cullen, Chayley Costa, liebe estrada y el Guest.**

 **¡Feliz año nuevo y nos leemos pronto! :)**


	6. Preparatoria

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de iambeagle, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 7895489 / 1 / It-Begins-Like-This

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: Preparatoria**

 _ **Ahora**_

 **De: ecullen**

 **Para: bellamswan**

 **Fecha: sábado, 18 de febrero de 2012, 2:13 a. m.**

 **Asunto: Hola**

No espero que respondas. Solo quería felicitarte por el empleo. Kate me dijo que te ofrecieron el puesto en la preparatoria.

Espero que estés bien. Algunas veces pienso en ti.

Edward

 **De: ecullen**

 **Para: bellamswan**

 **Fecha: sábado, 18 de febrero de 2012, 2:20 a. m.**

 **Asunto: (sin asunto)**

Mentí. Pienso en ti todo el maldito tiempo.

* * *

 **¡Feliz año nuevo!**

 **Mil gracias por todos sus buenos deseos, les mando mis mejores vibras para este nuevo año y espero que les vaya de lo mejor *inserten emojis de corazón***

 **Gracias a las chicas que dejaron su review:**

 **Paola Lightwood, jupy, Tata XOXO, Noelia, EmmaBe, freedom2604, tulgarita, bbluelilas, saraipineda44, patymdn, Lady Grigori, DannyCullenM, Cary, Leah de Call, Gabriela Cullen, Adriu, krisr0405, kaja0507 e indii93.**

 **Espero se animen a dejar el suyo y nos leemos el miércoles ;)**


	7. Encendedor

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de iambeagle, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 7895489 / 1 / It-Begins-Like-This

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: Encendedor**

 _ **Antes**_

Era un jodido desastre.

 _«Él no vendrá»,_ pensé para mí, sacando mi teléfono de mi bolso para ver la hora. Edward no estaba retrasado, dado que apenas eran las siete cuarenta y cinco, pero aun así.

Mis nervios acerca de esta noche habían estado presentes durante todo el día, a pesar del hecho de que nosotras, Kate y sus amigas más cercanas, habíamos estado consumiendo alcohol todo el día. En el almuerzo tuvimos bloody marys, mimosas en el spa, y una copa de champaña para acompañar el débil momento antes de que decidiera que casi eran las ocho y que debería esperar a Edward afuera.

—¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa? —había cuestionado Kate con una ceja perfectamente arqueada antes de que saliera del hotel.

No tenía una razón real y justificada del porqué de mis nervios, además del hecho de que había invitado a un extraño a que me acompañara como mi cita a la cena de ensayo de mi prima. Me guardé eso para mí, decidiendo que ella lo descubriera por sí misma. Me lanzó una mirada, una que decía que no tenía permitido culparla si esto salía mal, a pesar de que esta había sido su idea.

Con mi espalda contra el frío concreto del hotel, abrí mi bolso otra vez, cambiando mi teléfono por el solitario cigarro que Kate me había dado cinco minutos antes. Quería la nicotina más que necesitarla. No era una fumadora, no en realidad, pero quería algo que calmara mis nervios y me distrajera de todo.

Llevé el cigarro a mis labios, suspirando cuando me di cuenta de que no tenía un encendedor. Me enfoqué en la gente que pasaba junto a mí, y me estiré para tocar el hombro de un señor mayor, esperando que pudiera ayudarme.

—¿Disculpe? —pregunté amablemente, recibiendo cero atención de su parte mientras seguía caminando por la acera—. ¿Señor? —dije con fuerza, causando que los pasos del hombre se alentaran cuando se giró ligeramente para mirarme, claramente molesto—. ¿Tiene un encendedor?

Gruñó algo y siguió caminando, y me quedé ahí, no estando segura del porqué estaba tan sorprendida de que un extraño no me hubiera ayudado. Y luego mis pensamientos se fueron hacia Edward, el extraño que fue demasiado amable conmigo en el avión; el extraño que me dejó sentarme en su asiento, sostuvo mi mano, y cargó mi equipaje.

—Hola —llamó una voz detrás de mí, y me giré, quedando frente a frente con la persona en la que estaba pensando—. Te ves bien —dijo Edward, apreciando mi vestido strapless azul marino con ojos brillantes.

—Viniste —solté, su boca se transformó en una pequeña sonrisa.

—Me invitaste —explicó, frotándose la nuca—. ¿No es así?

Asentí, sintiendo como el moño en la base mi cuello se movía conmigo. Mis ojos viajaron de su rostro sonriente, mirando su saco negro, su ajustada camisa blanca y pantalones negros que parecían ajustar perfectamente su cuerpo.

—También te ves bien —dije, regresando el cumplido.

—Tú fumas —aseguró, mirando el cigarro en mi mano.

Mi boca se abrió, ninguna palabra salió por un segundo.

—Bueno… no en realidad. Solo estoy nerviosa, supongo.

Manteniendo sus ojos en mí, metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó lo que necesitaba.

—¿Por qué estarías nerviosa?

—Porque… —Me estiré por el encendedor, rodando los ojos cuando él lo alejó antes de que pudiera tomarlo.

—¿Te pongo nerviosa? —Su dedo índice se curvó, era su manera de llamarme, indicándome que me quería más cerca.

Dos pasos hacia él cerraron la distancia, y él prendió el encendedor mientras me inclinaba, dejando que la punta de mi cigarro se encontrara con la flama. Con una inhalación y una rápida exhalación, contesté.

—Estaba nerviosa de que me dejaras plantada.

Él se rio, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—No haría eso.

—Bueno, ¿cómo podría saberlo? No te conozco.

—Dices eso demasiado. No te conozco —imitó sin problemas.

—Lo digo porque es cierto. —Las palabras salieron cuando un transeúnte chocó con mi hombro, arrojándome hacia Edward. Sus manos se estiraron para atraparme, lanzando una mirada por encima de mi hombro a la persona que me empujó a sus brazos.

—Quizás no deberíamos quedarnos a la mitad de la acera —sugirió, riendo mientras quitaba ceniza de su chaqueta, sus manos aún estaban en mis hombros.

—Buena idea —murmuré, mirándolo.

Su mirada era profunda mientras él buscaba algo en mi rostro, sus ojos llenos de diversión. Y quizás no importaba que no supiera nada de este hombre. Decidí que quería hacerlo.

—Así que el Oak Room —dijo, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón mientras se recargaba contra el edificio—. ¿Alguna vez has estado aquí?

—No. ¿Tú?

—Nah.

—Pero has vivido en Nueva York, ¿por cuánto tiempo? —pregunté, inhalando lo último del cigarro antes de dejarlo caer al cemento, sofocando la llama con mi tacón.

—Por un tiempo —contestó, pasando una mano por su cabello—. No hice un hábito de visitar todas las clichés trampas turísticas cuando me mudé aquí.

—Oh. Eres una de esas personas —me reí, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras él sonreía—. Solo para que lo sepas, el Oak Room no es una trampa turística.

—¿Y cómo sabrías eso?

—Busqué en Google "trampas turísticas en Nueva York". El Oak Room no estaba en la lista —admití—. Pero si estar aquí arruina tu estilo o lo que sea, puedes irte.

Él suspiró exageradamente, pretendiendo pensarlo.

—Lo haré por ti. Comeré comida excesivamente cara y me embriagaré con licor excesivamente caro.

—De hecho, esta noche todo será gratis, así que… —Dejé de hablar, decidiendo que sería mejor soltar la verdad y terminar con eso—. Así que, sabes mi prima, ¿la que se va a casar? Bueno, la cena de ensayo es esta noche —expliqué, viendo como su ceño se fruncía en confusión antes de que se diera cuenta de todo.

—¿Me invitaste a la cena de ensayo? —preguntó, riendo.

—En mi defensa, sí quería salir contigo. Solo que tenía el tiempo limitado en mis manos, así que… —Me detuve, porque él no lucía convencido—. Necesitaba una cita y Kate piensa que necesito tener sexo.

Edward sonrió ampliamente, causando que sus ojos se arrugaran en las orillas.

—Guau.

—¿Demasiada información? —Se encogió de hombros, aún sonriendo—. Mi honestidad solo se pondrá peor de aquí en adelante. Eso pasa cuando bebo.

—¿El alcohol funciona como un suero de la verdad para ti?

—Pensé que ese era el caso para todos —lancé de vuelta, cruzando mis brazos por encima de mi pecho mientras la brisa de aire aumentaba—. Deberíamos ir adentro. Están esperando.

—Ahora ya no estoy seguro de esto. Me engañaste para ser tu cita. Me siento traicionado.

—No te sientas así —dije—. Deberías sentirte halagado.

—¿Ah sí?

—Sí.

Chasqueó la lengua, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Voy a necesitar que respondas algunas preguntas antes de que acceda a esto.

—Bien. Pregunta.

—¿Por qué no tienes una cita? —preguntó de inmediato.

—Esta es la tercera boda de Kate. Ya me cansé de todo eso de las citas —expliqué honestamente—. Especialmente cuando sabía que tendría que pedirle a esa cita que pagara un vuelo a Nueva York.

—Ah. ¿Así que pensaste que solo podrías conocer a un encantador hombre en Nueva York y engañarlo para que fuera tu cita? —preguntó, acercándose.

—¿Quién dijo que eres encantador? —bufé, aunque podía ver que ninguno de los dos parecía convencido con mis palabras.

—Insultarme no es la mejor manera de conseguir que sea tu cita —regañó.

—Bien. Eres encantador. ¿Serás mi cita ahora?

—Solo si aceptas salir conmigo otra vez antes de que te vayas —contraatacó.

—Bien. Solo si aceptas llevarme a todas esas trampas turísticas. Oh, y tienes que ser mi cita para la boda real.

Respondió poniendo su mano en la parte baja de mi espalda y guiándome dentro del hotel.

—¿Eso es un sí? —susurré.

—¿Para ti? Seguro —contestó con simpleza.

* * *

 **Hola, hola :)**

 **¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?, ¿les gustó?, dejen su opinión en un review ;)**

 **Gracias a las chicas que comentaron el capítulo pasado:**

 **Laury D (lunes, miércoles y viernes son los días de actualización), Tata XOXO, Lady Grigori, Sofia, EmmaBe, kaja0507, Adriu, tulgarita, bbluelilas, Gabriela Cullen, somas, Noelia, Chayley Costa, Paola Lightwood, patymdn, krisr0405, saraipineda44 y freedom2604.**

 **Nos leemos el viernes :)**


	8. Librería

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de iambeagle, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 7895489 / 1 / It-Begins-Like-This

* * *

 **Capítulo 8: Librería**

 _ **Ahora**_

—Edward está saliendo con alguien. Escuché que se conocieron en una librería —me informa Kate, cinco minutos después de iniciar la conversación. Cuando no contesto de inmediato, deja salir un suspiro exagerado—. Es un idiota. Estás mejor sin él.

—Lo sé —miento con facilidad, entrando en mi email.

—¿Estás bien, verdad?

—Sí —miento de nuevo, borrando todos sus correos, incluido uno que fue enviado hoy. Siempre son los mismos, llenos de disculpas y _te extraño_ y _el beso no significó nada, lo juro_.

—¿Has escuchado de él?

—No —miento por última vez, bloqueando su dirección de correo electrónico.

* * *

 **Hola :)**

 **Mañana me será imposible subir el capítulo, por lo que aquí se los dejo de una vez ;)**

 **Gracias a las chicas que dejaron su review:**

 **Noelia, jupy, bbluelilas, tulgarita, Lady Grigori, Leah De Call, Adriu, EmmaBe, Tata XOXO, krisr0405, kaja0507 y patymdn.**

 **Anímense a dejar su review y prepárense porque el capítulo del lunes se viene muy bueno ;)**

 **¡Hasta el lunes!**


	9. Escocés

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de iambeagle, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 7895489 / 1 / It-Begins-Like-This

* * *

 **Capítulo 9: Escocés**

 _ **Antes**_

Aunque había sido escéptica, logramos sobrevivir la cena de ensayo sin problemas. Todos estaban muy felices y borrachos —de amor, champaña y felicidad— como para preocuparse de que mi cita fuera alguien que conocí en un avión.

Aunque, probablemente también tenía que ver con el hecho de que Edward era increíblemente encantador, increíblemente atractivo y extremadamente agradable.

—Aparentemente engañé al chico para que fuera mi cita —susurré cerca del final de la noche, después de brindis cursis y antes de despedidas de borrachos.

Él sonrió, golpeando sus dedos contra la base de su copa de champaña.

—¿Crees eso?

Quizás solo estaba ebria, pero sí. Realmente pensaba eso.

Inclinándose, él preguntó:

—Así que, ¿se terminó la noche, Bella?

Sus palabras eran bajas y suaves en mi oído, permitiendo que nadie excepto nosotros las escuchara. El secreto de su pregunta y el significado detrás de ellas causaron escalofríos en mi piel.

Quería besarlo. No pude evitarlo. Quería volver a su casa y quería dejarlo que me follara.

—No lo sé. ¿Es así? —lancé de vuelta, pero con menor convicción de la que quería, porque su rodilla se presionó contra mi muslo bajo la mesa, y su brazo se deslizó por encima del respaldo de mi silla.

A pesar de que ya estábamos muy cerca, tuve la abrumadora urgencia de estar más cerca. Y no, esperaba que la noche no se hubiera terminado, pero mantuve mis labios presionados juntos y esperé que mis ojos dijeran lo que mi boca no revelaría.

—¿Ven conmigo afuera mientras espero el taxi? —afirmó más que preguntar, jalando mi mano. Creo que tenía el presentimiento de que lo seguiría, y no estaba segura si estaba molesta por su confianza.

—Seguro. Bien —accedí, dejando que entrelazara sus dedos con los míos.

Nuestras manos se mantuvieron juntas mientras nos despedíamos; mientras se enfrentaba a los ebrios "un gusto en conocerte" de mi familia extendida, y demasiados abrazos por parte de mi tía Charlotte.

—Me divertí —murmuró, removiendo su mano de la mía y deslizándola en el bolsillo de su pantalón una vez que salimos del hotel.

—Yo también —contesté, mirando detrás de él en la calle, pretendiendo buscar un taxi vacío—. Causaste una buena impresión. No es que importe.

Ignoró mi comentario y en su lugar, se encontró con mi mirada, la sostuvo, luego sonrió con lentitud.

—Y, ¿qué harás ahora?

—¿Qué vas a hacer tú? —pregunté, insegura de qué esperaba que dijera. La mirada en sus ojos me dijo lo que necesitaba saber, pero quería escucharlo decirlo.

—Podemos pasar el rato —sugirió, encogiéndose de hombros como si no le importara si continuábamos o no la velada.

Me mordí el interior de la mejilla para no sonreír.

—Sí, podemos.

—¿Te sentirías cómoda si vamos a mi casa?

Asentí, cualquier reserva acerca de si debería o no confiar en él salió por la ventana.

—Sí.

Con mi admisión, el cerró la distancia entre nosotros, elevándose ante mí mientras susurraba:

—¿Puedo besarte? ¿Eso estaría bien?

—Sí —murmuré, manteniendo mis ojos en sus labios mientras él sonreía ampliamente.

—Bien. Vamos —dijo, sin besarme, pero tomando mi mano de nuevo mientras esperábamos que el taxi se estacionara.

Abrió la puerta trasera para dejarme entrar primero, luego se deslizó detrás de mí. Le dijo su dirección al conductor y me quedé mirando su perfil en la oscuridad del taxi, hipnotizada por las sombras que jugaban en su rostro.

—Solo una advertencia, mi casa probablemente es un desastre.

—¿Vives lejos de aquí? —pregunté, forzándolo a que me mirara.

—Nah. Menos de quince minutos —dijo, poniendo su mano en mi rodilla.

—¿Vives con alguien?

—No. Vivo en un estudio, así que no puedo imaginarme con un compañero.

—Eso está bien —murmuré, girándome para ver por la ventana para que no pudiera leer mi expresión. Estaba agradecida de que fuéramos a ser los únicos en su casa. Si esto iba a ser una noche de sexo casual, posiblemente incluso dos noches, no quería lidiar con nadie más, como compañeros ruidosos y chismosos.

Demasiado pronto, el taxi se detuvo frente a un mercado de mariscos y salí hacia la calle, decidiendo mandarle a Kate un mensaje mientras Edward le pagaba al taxista. Miré hacia los letreros de las calles, dejándole saber en dónde estaba, y donde probablemente pasaría la noche.

Edward se aclaró la garganta y murmuró:

—¿Lista?

Deslicé mi teléfono en mi bolso antes de que pudiera leer su respuesta.

—Lista —asentí, siguiéndolo mientras caminaba hacia una puerta sencilla, sacando un juego de llaves para dejarnos entrar.

Subimos los cuatro pisos de escaleras en silencio antes de que él se detuviera frente a una puerta, sonriendo para sí mientras la abría.

—Te dije que era un desastre —murmuró tímidamente, dejándome entrar primero y cerrando la puerta detrás de él—. Así que este es.

—No está tan mal —le aseguré, mirando alrededor del pequeño espacio, que consistía en una larga habitación con pisos de madera y una cocina adjunta.

—El baño está por allá —señaló hacia la única puerta, localizada fuera de la cocina.

Asentí, mirando todo lo que era él. Tenía una cama sin hacer, un escritorio lleno de papeles en donde estaba su Mac, y un librero repleto de libros, algunos de ellos estaban en el suelo.

Dejó su chaqueta sobre el respaldo de la única silla en su escritorio, preguntando amablemente:

—¿Quieres algo de tomar? —Me miró expectante, abriendo uno de los dos gabinetes de la cocina, y sacando una botella de escocés.

—Seguro —murmuré, dejando mi bolso en su escritorio y quitándome los tacones antes de sentarme en su cama.

—¿Qué quieres hacer? —cuestionó, tendiéndome el vaso antes de sentarse junto a mí.

—Deberías besarme —dije atrevidamente.

Lamiendo sus labios, susurró:

—Has estado pensando en eso, ¿no es así?

—Quizás —admití juguetonamente—. Sí.

Nos miramos por un momento antes de que él dejara su vaso en el suelo, luego tomó el mío, depositándolo junto al suyo. Y luego se inclinó sin dudarlo y tomó mi nuca, poniendo sus labios en los míos.

El beso era casto, pero no era lo que quería; no era lo que necesitaba. Así que lo besé de vuelta, más profundamente, sosteniéndome de sus hombros y moviéndome para subirme a su regazo.

—Eres tan... joder —murmuró en mi boca, enredando sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura antes de recargarse contra la cama, llevándome con él.

Nuestros pechos estaban presionados juntos y planté besos por su mandíbula cubierta de barba, por su cuello y en su nuez de Adán. Sus manos se deslizaron por mi espalda, por mi trasero mientras comenzaba a frotarme contra él.

—Mira —dijo a través de los dientes apretados—. No quiero que pienses que espero algo. Es decir, obviamente no me opondría a… lo que sea, pero...

—Detente.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Me senté, mis muslos aún a cada lado de su cintura, estirándome por detrás y luchando con mi cierre.

—No tienes que decir nada, lo juro. Está bien.

Y con eso, tomé su mano y le pedí ayuda para desabrochar mi vestido, alzando mis brazos cuando lo alzó por encima de mi cabeza.

—Solo me estoy asegurando...

—Está bien. Es decir, usualmente no hago esto, pero está bien —le dije mientras frenéticamente desabrochaba su camisa, preguntándome si me creía. Era la verdad, pero no era como si él supiera eso.

—Bien —contestó, cuidadoso de sus palabras, sus ágiles dedos desabrocharon mi sostén.

—No espero nada tampoco. Solo quiero… esto. Justo ahora.

Casi sonrió, pero se contuvo.

—¿Quieres qué? —preguntó, su voz áspera, lanzando mi sostén al suelo.

—Quiero que me folles —solté, y él se sentó, besándome una vez y otra.

—Qué bien, porque lo haré —dijo entre besos—. Quédate aquí. No te muevas.

Dejando la cama, se quitó la camisa y luchó con el botón de sus pantalones antes de quitárselos por completo. Desapareció en el baño y escuché algunas cosas caer al suelo, una baja maldición salió de sus labios. Y luego estaba caminando de vuelta a la habitación solo en su bóxer, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Mírate —susurró, y me acosté mientras él se quitaba el bóxer, subiéndose de nuevo a la cama.

Mis ojos viajaron por su cuerpo antes de que mi mirada se centrara en él, observando mientras él cuidadosamente quitaba mi ropa interior.

Me quedé ahí, con el pecho pesado mientras él llenaba de besos mi cuerpo antes de soportar su peso en sus antebrazos, quedándose encima de mí.

—Hola —susurró, sonriendo mientras su cabello caía en sus ojos. Resistí la urgencia de quitarlo de su frente, porque no era de eso de lo que esto se trataba.

Cuando no dije nada en respuesta —más que nada porque no sabía qué decir— él deslizó una mano entre nosotros, lentamente haciendo círculos en mi clítoris con su pulgar.

—Tendrás que decirme qué es lo que te gusta… —Dejó de hablar, y cerré los ojos mientras él deslizaba un dedo en mí—. Porque quiero hacerte sentir bien.

—Eso —le dije, tomando sus hombros—. Eso se siente bien.

—¿Qué hay de esto? —preguntó, quitando su mano y tomándose a sí mismo, acariciando mi clítoris con la punta de su polla.

—Joder. Sí —jadeé, mis caderas se levantaron ligeramente del colchón—. Si sigues haciendo eso… —Me detuve de decirle que podría venirme solo con eso.

Él dejó salir una baja risa, porque lo sabía. Jodidamente lo sabía.

—¿Eso es algo malo? Quiero que te vengas —susurró, bajando su boca hacia mi pecho, aún provocándome con su polla.

—No aún. Necesitas follarme —jadeé—. Por favor —rogué y rogué, hasta que él se puso el condón, pero no hizo otro movimiento—. ¿Qué estás haciendo? —me quejé.

Él sonrió ligeramente, buscando algo en mi rostro.

—¿Estás segura?

—¿Qué? Sí. ¿Por qué me estás cuestionando? Ya te dije...

Me cortó al besarme, manteniendo sus labios en los míos mientras empujaba lentamente en mí, ganándose un respiro mientras yo perdía el mío.

—Mierda —siseó entre dientes, sus caderas chocando contras las mías y puso sus labios en mi hombro—. Te sientes tan malditamente bien, Bella.

Mientras nuestros cuerpos se movían juntos, comencé a preguntarme si él esperaba que esto pasara. Si me encantó y persiguió, esperando que en algún punto termináramos en su departamento, conmigo —la chica que sabía que solamente estaría aquí por una semana— gritando su nombre. Y luego decidí que no importaba, porque esto era lo que quería: una noche de sexo casual, sin ataduras, con el chico del asiento 15B.

Sus jadeos me sacaron de mis pensamientos, y alenté mis movimientos, diciéndole que quería estar arriba. De alguna manera él se mantuvo dentro de mí mientras nos giraba, un movimiento que me pareció impresionante, pero no comenté nada. Me moví hacia arriba, mientras con una de sus manos acunaba mi rostro. Me deslicé hacia abajo, y él deslizó uno de sus dedos en mi boca.

—Demasiado bueno —gimió, sentándose y poniendo sus manos en mis caderas, moviéndolas por mí.

—Lo sé —gemí, nuestras respiraciones acelerándose. Ambos estábamos al borde, justo ahí y tan cerca, y él tenía razón. Era bueno, casi demasiado bueno.

Y sabía que no se suponía que fuera así; tan en sintonía y cómodo y fácil. Esto no podría ser sexo de una sola noche, porque no podría tener esto solo por una noche. Fue ese repentino pensamiento que me hizo separarme de sus labios, tratando de romper la conexión.

—No se supone que sea así de bueno —murmuré, porque quería que lo supiera. Nos miramos y él dejó salir un tembloroso suspiro mientras enredaba mis brazos alrededor de su cuello para impulsarme.

—Lo sé —dijo esta vez, metiendo su mano entre nuestros cuerpos sudorosos para ayudarme—. Estoy tan cerca. ¿Puedes venirte para mí?

Me concentré en lo que estaba haciendo, la manera en la que se sentía dentro de mí y la sensación de su barba contra mi piel mientras ponía sus labios en mi pecho, mordiendo ligeramente. Y luego comenzó a gemir, sosteniéndome con más fuerza y frotando mi clítoris más rápido mientras lo sentí venirse, tratando de hacerme sentir tan bien cómo él lo estaba haciendo.

Y luego lo hice, sin importarme que su nombre saliera de mis labios mientras caía, duro y rápido, exactamente como lo necesitaba.

Quería un buen polvo, y él me había dado justo eso. Pero luego me besó mientras salía de mí, y traté de culpar por el repentino calor en mi pecho al hecho de que estaba ebria.

Porque me negaba a encariñarme. Me negaba a enamorarme.

* * *

 **No me pueden decir que no les gustó este capítulo y que no valió la pena la espera, lol.**

 **Gracias a las chicas que dejaron sus reviews:**

 **terewee, Paola Lightwood, Noelia, EmmaBe, Tata XOXO, Yoliki, bbluelilas, tulgarita, kaja0507, Gabriela Cullen, Lady Grigori, Chayley Costa, patymdn, daphne vampire cullen, Leah De Call, krisr0405, somas, indii93, freedom2604 y el Guest.**

 **Espero que se animen a dejar el suyo y nos leemos el miércoles :)**


	10. 1 am

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de iambeagle, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 7895489 / 1 / It-Begins-Like-This

* * *

 **Capítulo 10: 1 a. m.**

 _ **Ahora**_

1 a. m. Mi teléfono se enciende con su número, la única hora en la que él sabe que contestaré.

—¿Necesito cambiar mi número de nuevo? —pregunto.

—Háblame —ruega.

Un nudo se forma en mi garganta.

—Habla con tu novia.

—Bella.

—No hay nada que decir. Estoy cansada.

—Sé que me culpas...

—Tienes razón.

—¿No crees que también eres culpable? Quería que te mudaras aquí. Todo lo que te pedí fue que esperaras hasta que terminara con la escuela.

Estoy enfurecida.

—¡Tú me engañaste!

Él está calmado.

—Estábamos tomando un descanso. Tratábamos de averiguar cómo arreglar las cosas.

—Jódete.

* * *

 **Es curioso ver cómo del capítulo pasado saltamos a esta etapa de la relación ( o no relación) de Edward y Bella, ¿qué les pareció?**

 **Gracias a las chicas que dejaron su review:**

 **Chayley Costa, Noelia, Cary, Leah de Call, Adriana Molina, EmmaBe, kaja0507, Tata XOXO, Lady Grigori, Yoliki, tulgarita, patymdn, Gabriela Cullen, bbluelilas, freedom2604, krisr0405, somas, saraipineda44 y el Guest.**

 **Las invito a que se animen a dejar un review con sus opiniones o teorías ahora que ya estamos a mitad (!) de la historia.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	11. Cambio

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de iambeagle, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 7895489 / 1 / It-Begins-Like-This

* * *

 **Capítulo 11: Cambio**

 _ **Antes**_

No podía dormir.

Por cualquier razón, estaba tensa, vibrando de anticipación. El sentimiento no era completamente molesto, pero sabía que pagaría por esta inquietud en unas cuantas horas cuando tuviera que subirme en un taxi de vuelta a la casa de Kate y lidiar con las festividades de boda por el resto del día.

Cuidadosa de nos despertar a Edward, me deslicé por encima de él y salí de su cama. Entrecerré los ojos en la oscuridad y busqué en el piso mi vestido, pero encontré primero su camisa. Así que me la puse y la dejé sin abrochar, esperando que no le molestara. Borraré eso. Sabiendo que no le molestaría.

Fui de puntillas de su estudio al baño. Bebí dos vasos de agua. Saqueé su refrigerador. O lo hubiera hecho, pero no había nada comestible.

Aún estaba mirando dentro de su refrigerador, preguntándome cómo una persona se las arreglaba para vivir sin comida, cuando su áspera voz me asustó.

—Hola —murmuró, y me giré en su dirección para ver la sombra de su cuerpo sentarse—. ¿Me estás robando justo ahora?

—Um. —Lentamente cerré la puerta del refrigerador y caminé de vuelta a la cama—. No tienes absolutamente nada comestible en tu refrigerador. ¿Qué podría robarme?

—Buen punto. —Su risa era gruesa por el sueño, y resistí la urgencia de montarlo.

Esa resistencia solamente duró cinco segundos.

—Estás usando mi camisa —prácticamente gimió mientras me subía en su regazo, mis rodillas se enterraron en el colchón.

Me encogí de hombros.

—No podía encontrar mi vestido.

—Luce terrible en ti. Quítatela —bostezó a través de su sonrisa, causando que también bostezara.

Su mano izquierda acarició mi espalda y la derecha abrió la camisa, solo lo suficiente para que mirara en el interior; solo lo suficiente para que pudiera sentir su polla endurecerse debajo de mí.

—Sí. Definitivamente deberías quitarte esto —ordenó, deslizándola por mis hombros y dejándola caer al piso.

Fue más lento esta vez. Nuestras caricias no eran tan frenéticas y nuestros besos no eran tan apresurados.

Cuando rozó su nariz contra mi clavícula y dejó un camino de besos hacia mi pecho, me estremecí. Cuando lo empujé de vuelta contra el colchón e hice círculos con mis caderas contra las suyas, él sonrió.

Cuando embistió en mí, susurró mi nombre, y cuando me vine primero, jadeé el suyo.

Me giró y gemí, parcialmente porque no esperaba que se sintiera de esa forma, pero también porque me había hecho venirme demasiado rápido y lo necesitaba de nuevo. Le dije esto, y él gimió, o quizás rio, frotando mi clítoris mientras empujaba en mí desde atrás.

Éramos puros gemidos callados y maldiciones bajas y _sí_ y _Dios, sí_ , y _fóllame._

Él se vino, y sentí sus labios en mi espalda, y cuando me vine de nuevo, sentí todo.

Cuando estuvimos saciados y sin aliento, él se giró con un gemido, manteniendo una mano en mi espalda.

—Eres el mejor sexo casual que he tenido —murmuré contra mi brazo. Aún no me había movido. No sentía la necesidad ni quería hacerlo.

—¿Sí? Pensé que no hacías este tipo de cosas… —Dejó de hablar, sus palabras rápidamente se convirtieron en un bostezo—. También me gustas.

Estaba al borde del sueño cuando lo sentí moverse junto a mí. Con mis ojos cerrados, podía sentir su mirada en mí, y sonreí.

—Háblame —sugirió, una plegaria susurrada.

—Bien. ¿Acerca de qué?

—No lo sé. Lo que sea.

Lo pensé por un minuto. Lo que realmente quería preguntar era si hacía esto seguido, dormir con mujeres que acababa de conocer. Pero luego tendría que quedarme ahí en su cama, y pretender que no estaba celosa si decía que sí. Y si decía que no, lo más probable era que no le creyera de todas formas.

—¿Por qué te mudaste a Nueva York? —pregunté en su lugar; un tema seguro.

—Por la escuela.

—Eso no es tan interesante como pensaba —bromeé, abriendo los ojos y buscando los suyos en la oscuridad—. ¿No viniste aquí a perseguir tus sueños de estar en Broadway?

—Bueno, sí. Eso es lo que me trajo aquí —respondió, de alguna manera siendo capaz de no sonreír—. Pero no funcionó, así que decidí enfocarme en la arquitectura. Acabo de comenzar mi segundo año en la escuela de posgrado.

—¿Ya casi terminas?

—Es un programa de tres años. Así que no en realidad.

—Bueno, no conozco a nadie que esté estudiando arquitectura. ¿Es difícil?

—No es fácil, pero lo quiero —admitió con la voz llena de honestidad.

Nos miramos el uno al otro, y estaría mintiendo si no dijera que hubo un repentino cambio entre nosotros. No sabía exactamente qué era, y sabía que no sería capaz de comprenderlo, incluso aunque lo intentara.

—¿Columbia, cierto? —Tragué, aclarando mi cabeza de lo que sea que hubiera ocurrido—. Te escuché hablando con Garrett en la cena.

Su bufido fue juguetón mientras él preguntaba:

—¿Estuviste escuchando? ¿Qué más escuchaste, eh? —Me reí un poco demasiado fuerte—. ¿Me escuchaste hablando de ti?

Mi risa cesó, convirtiéndose en una amplia sonrisa.

—Supongo que me perdí esa parte.

—Eso es bueno, porque de otro modo esto sería realmente incómodo. Odiaría que supieras lo atraído que me siento por ti.

—Seguro —bufé—. Porque el sexo que tuvimos hace quince minutos no me dio ningún indicio de dicha atracción.

Él soltó una risa profunda y rasposa; una que me llenó de calidez hasta el fondo de los huesos de lo contagiosa que era. No pude evitar sonreír. No pude evitar acercarme más hasta que sentí su aliento en mi rostro.

—Sabes… —Dejó de hablar, frunciendo el ceño—. Eres diferente de lo que pensé que serías.

No me molesté en cuestionarlo, porque realmente no quería saber por qué. Lo que sí quería saber, era lo siguiente.

—¿Eso es bueno o malo?

—Bueno. Muy bueno —me dijo, y le creí.

Los efectos del alcohol se habían ido, y sabía que lo atrevido de mi pregunta era por el hecho de que estábamos envueltos en la seguridad de la oscuridad.

—¿Pensaste en esto? ¿En nosotros durmiendo juntos?

—Sí y no —contestó, y sonreí ante la simpleza de su respuesta.

—¿Debería cuestionar eso, o dejar que guardes misterios?

Dejó que su brazo descansara en mi cadera, explicando en voz baja que _sí_ , pensó en eso, pero _no_ , no pensó que realmente pasaría.

Sin decir otra palabra más, cerré los ojos, acompasando mi respiración al ritmo de la suya y sucumbiendo lentamente al sueño.

* * *

 **Mil gracias por leer y miles de gracias más a las chicas que dejaron su review:**

 **Gabriela Cullen, bbluelilas, Fabiss, Adriana Molina, Cary, EmmaBe, saraipineda44, Caniqui, kaja0507, Tata XOXO, bealnum, sagecristin, tulgarita, freedom2604, Lady Grigori, terewee, Yoliki, krisr0405, Noelia, Leah de Call, somas, Chayley Costa, patymdn y el Guest.**

 **No saben como disfruto leyendo sus reviews, me encanta que compartimos una especie de amor-odio hacia Edward, lol, y entiendo su frustración con los capítulos. Sé que todo es un poco confuso, pero ya vimos cómo resultó eso de intentar darles dos capítulos seguidos, así que tengan un poquito de paciencia y cuando terminemos con la historia, re-léanla para que todo termine de cobrar sentido :)**

 **¡Nos leemos el siguiente lunes!**


	12. Parar

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de iambeagle, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 7895489 / 1 / It-Begins-Like-This

* * *

 **Capítulo 12: Parar**

 _ **Ahora**_

 **De: bellamswan**

 **Para: ecullen**

 **Fecha: lunes, 5 de marzo de 2012, 1:27 a. m.**

 **Asunto: (sin asunto)**

No mereces escuchar de mí. Pero he estado bebiendo y no puedo dormir porque estoy pensando en ti y es tu cumpleaños y necesito parar.

Así que.

Jódete por intentarlo tanto en el principio.

Jódete por hacer que fuera fácil enamorarme de ti.

Jódete por hacerme dudar de mí y querer darte una segunda oportunidad.

Jódete por ser tan difícil de superar.

…

Me quedo dormida antes de terminar de escribir, y no me molesto en enviar el email.

Ni siquiera me permito llorar.

* * *

 **Mil gracias por leer y a las chicas que dejaron su review el capítulo pasado:**

 **jupy, freedom2604, Adriana Molina, EmmaBe, Cary, somas, Tata XOXO, Yoliki, bbluelilas, tulgarita, krisr0405, patymdn, Gabriela Cullen, Lady Grigori, kaja0507, Chayley Costa, Leah De Call, Noelia, saraipineda44 y el Guest.**

 **No olviden de dejar el suyo y nos leemos el miércoles :)**


	13. Cliché

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de iambeagle, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 7895489 / 1 / It-Begins-Like-This

* * *

 **Capítulo 13: Cliché**

 _ **Antes**_

Con excepción de un pequeño descuido con las personas del banquete, que terminaron sirviendo el plato principal incorrecto, la boda fue asombrosa. La ceremonia fue corta y simple, nada demasiado espectacular. La sala de banquetes en la caseta para botes fue transformada en una recepción, todo con una suavidad romántica y elegancia casual.

Todo estuvo perfecto.

Incluido Edward. Su cabello estaba ligeramente menos despeinado que en la cena de ensayo y aunque parecía que se había tratado de afeitar, aún había un poco de barba cubriendo su mandíbula. Quizás había tratado de disimular lo bien que se veía cuando llegó, pero estaba segura de que pudo ver a través de mí.

Después de cortar el pastel y aventar el ramo, me sentía cálida y mareada, envuelta en la atmosfera que cubría la habitación. Esta no era como las bodas anteriores de Kate, porque no era solamente una boda, sino la unión de dos familias. Una celebración de amor. Y cuando le dije todo esto a Edward, él solo se rio y me dijo que la champaña se me había ido a la cabeza.

—Solamente estoy feliz de que Kate finalmente se ve feliz. —Me encogí de hombros, tratando de explicárselo.

—La champaña te está poniendo sentimental —comentó, inclinándose hacia delante para descansar sus codos en la mesa—. Bodas —dijo en tono bromista, rodando los ojos.

Su corbata se había soltado después de que bailáramos unas cuantas veces; sus mejillas estaban rojas y sus ojos brillaban. Tomé un sorbo de mi bebida para que me diera algo que hacer en lugar de solo mirarlo.

—No me estoy poniendo sentimental —argumenté—. Solo digo que todo se siente diferente esta vez.

Él sonrió.

—Porque yo estoy aquí.

Eso no había pasado por mi mente. Quizás tuviera razón, pero decidí no comentarlo.

Edward me miró por un minuto, luego me señaló con su copa de champaña.

—Luces menos cínica que cuando llegaste a Nueva York.

—¿Menos cínica? —repetí, arrugando la nariz—. Bueno, definitivamente estoy menos sobria. Quizás eso es todo lo que es.

—O quizás estás lista para casarte —sugirió, lanzándome una sonrisa cursi.

—Aún no. No agarré el ramo, ¿recuerdas?

—Lo que aún creo que es una mierda. Definitivamente lo tenías —dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Mantuvimos la conversación ligera mientras la noche avanzaba, ocasionalmente dejando que otros se unieran a lo que sea que discutiéramos. Pero cuando uno de los dos dejaba la mesa, y era forzada a hablar con alguien más, la conversación no se comparaba a aquellas con Edward. Rápidamente me estaba volviendo imparcial, nadie me hacía reír tanto como él.

O quizás él tenía razón y la champaña sí se me estaba yendo a la cabeza.

Casi al final de la recepción, fui capaz de ver a Kate antes de que ella y Garrett se fueran de vuelta al hotel. Después de unos minutos de ojos llorosos y felicitaciones, miré por encima del hombro de Kate y vi a Edward mirándome al otro lado del salón. Le di una pequeña sonrisa, causando que Kate mirara detrás de ella.

Cuando preguntó cómo había ido la noche pasada, contesté despreocupadamente que había estado bien. Ella no lucía convencida por mi simple respuesta, y no esperaba que lo hiciera. La mirada en mi rostro decía lo suficiente; no necesitaba gastar mi aliento en algo que solamente sería un amorío.

Kate murmuró que ella y Garrett se irían pronto a causa del temprano vuelo. Así que nos abrazamos y despedimos con la promesa de vernos pronto.

Caminé de vuelta a la mesa, impresionándome por la manera en la que la sonrisa de Edward crecía más y más con cada paso que daba. Él quizás estaba en camino de emborracharse, y quizás yo la lo estaba, pero nadie nunca me había mirado así. Casi le dije esto, pero entonces él habló primero.

—Ahí estás —comentó, como si sus ojos no hubieran estado puestos en mí todo el tiempo que estuve fuera.

—Hola —le sonreí mientras me sentaba, acercando mi silla a la suya—. Kate y Garrett se irán al hotel pronto, así que quería asegurarme de despedirme. Su vuelo sale mañana.

—¿A dónde van?

—Su luna de miel es en Hawái.

Él dejó salir un silbido bajo.

—Emocionante.

—Supongo.

—¿Acabas de decir supongo a Hawái? ¿Quién hace eso? —preguntó, luciendo un poco más en shock de lo necesario.

—Fue ahí en su primera luna de miel —le dije en voz baja—. Además, Hawái me parece un poco cliché.

—Oh, vamos —gimió, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, aún sonriendo. Miré su nuez de Adán.

—No me gustan los clichés. —Me encogí de hombros, robando su bebida.

—¿Cuándo vuelas de vuelta? —preguntó unos minutos después. Me pareció extraño que esto no hubiera salido antes, pero supongo que no había habido tiempo.

—El miércoles por la mañana —dije en voz baja antes de presionar mis labios juntos.

Me dio una especie de asentimiento antes de hablar.

—Así que, aún tenemos… tres días.

Traté de no sonreír.

—¿Tenemos?

—Bueno… ellos se van en su luna de miel, ¿cierto? —Asentí—. Así que sí. Tenemos.

—¿No crees que esto es demasiado? —pregunté, más suave de lo que debí.

—Tú me invitaste a una boda, así que… no.

—Hm. Buen punto. —Nuestros ojos se mantuvieron unidos, hasta que rompí el contacto para recoger mi tenedor, moviendo el pastel a medio comer alrededor de mi plato.

—No te sientas presionada. Si tienes otros planes o algo así, no herirás mis sentimientos.

—Mis planes involucraban hacer turismo —le dije. Cuando reservé el vuelo, era consciente de que Kate y Garrett se irían el día después de la boda, pero eso no me molestó. Específicamente escogí volar de vuelta unos días después de la boda para que pudiera tener tiempo de pasear por unos días.

—¿Y hacer turismo no sería mucho mejor con tu propio guía turístico personal?

—Realmente no estoy interesada en un guía turístico —contesté, y él se inclinó más cerca—. Son caros y un desperdicio.

—Soy el más barato en la ciudad —me informó, presionando ligeramente sus labios con los míos.

Me reí ante su perseverancia, empujándolo.

—Yo no alardearía sobre eso.

—Bella —dijo severamente—. Solo di que sí de una vez.

—De acuerdo, bien —suspiré dramáticamente—. Pero pensé que habías dicho que no te gustaba esa mierda turística.

—Digo un montón de cosas. Pero también dije que lo haría por ti, ¿no es así?

—Sí. Pero aparentemente la gente dice un montón de cosas. Me imaginé que solo estabas diciendo eso para meterte en mis pantalones. —Me encogí de hombros, dando mi mejor esfuerzo para lucir desinteresada.

—Yo no soy así.

—Eres un chico. Créeme, eres así.

—No sé qué tiene que pasar para que te convenzas, pero no te invité a salir para follarte… si eso es lo que piensas.

—¿No? —Mis cejas se alzaron en un desafío—. Así que si te pido que follemos en el armario de abrigos justo ahora, ¿me rechazarías?

—¿Armario de abrigos? —Ni siquiera trató de ocultar su sonrisa—. ¿Pensé que no te gustaban los clichés?

—La gente dice un montón de cosas —bromeé—. Vamos.

* * *

No puedes enamorarte en tres días. Es imposible y jodidamente ridículo.

No me enamoré de Edward después de que me dejó comer de su banderilla, incluso aunque dije que no quería una, cuando visitamos Coney Island. No tuve esperanzas de pasar el resto de mi vida con él después de que me besó mientras estábamos en la Estatua de la Libertad. Y específicamente no caí perdidamente enamorada de él cuando sostuvo mi mano a mitad de Times Square.

Solo me gustaba —disfrutaba pasar tiempo con él— y sabía que la inevitable fecha de mi vuelo estaba causando que ciertas cosas se sintieran… más.

No me estaba enamorando de él, no. Enamorarte de alguien que difícilmente conocías después de tres días era cliché, y no me gustaban los clichés.

Solamente me gustaba Edward.

* * *

 **Me gusta este capítulo, me parece muy dulce :)**

 **Mil gracias a las chicas que dejaron su review:**

 **Lady Grigori, Noelia, terewee, Tata XOXO, bbluelilas, tulgarita, Yoliki, saraipineda44, kaja0507, Leah De Call, patymdn, Chayley Costa, krisr0405 y Gabriela Cullen.**

 **Las invito a que se animen a dejar su review, saben que me encanta leerlas y nos motiva a seguir trayendo más historias para ustedes :)**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	14. Sí

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de iambeagle, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 7895489 / 1 / It-Begins-Like-This

* * *

 **Capítulo 14: Sí**

 _ **Ahora**_

—Quizás solo deberías hablar con él —sugiere Kate.

—No quiero hablar con él —respondo. Y por un momento, casi lo creo.

—¿Así que prefieres usar mi Facebook para revisar sus fotos y esperar hasta su próxima actualización de estado? Eso parece… sano.

Puedo sentir como mi determinación se debilita mientras murmuro:

—Él me lastimó.

—Bueno. Tú también lo lastimaste un poco —señala—. Aunque no es excusa para lo que él hizo. Aún estoy molesta con él, pero al mismo tiempo… solo fue un beso.

—Él está saliendo con alguien más.

—Está tratando de distraerse —contraataca—. Tú también has tenido citas.

Me pregunto si Kate está cansada de complacerme con esta misma conversación.

Me pregunto si Edward está pensando en mí.

Me pregunto si alguna vez dejaré de pensar en él.

—¿Puedes superarlo? —pregunta finalmente Kate, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Es algo nuevo; no es la dirección usual que ella toma en estas discusiones.

Inhalo, luego exhalo, espero que mi voz no se quiebre mientras digo:

—No.

—¿Pero quieres hacerlo? —pregunta en voz baja.

 _Sí._

Es solo que no sé cómo.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer y a las chicas que dejaron su review:**

 **vero, jupy, BellaSwanMasen, Melina, soly, kaja0507, Tata XOXO, Adriu, bbluelilas, tulgarita, Gabriela Cullen, Yoliki, NyleveSG, Lady Grigori, somas, Chayley Costa, Noelia, Cary, EmmaBe, patymdn, krisr0405, Leah De Call, saraipineda44, freedom2604 y el Guest.**

 **No saben el gusto que me dio leer nuevos nombres en los reviews, ¡bienvenidas a las nuevas lectoras!, las invito a que sigan dejando sus reviews, me encanta leer todas sus opiniones acerca de la historia :)**

 **¡Nos leemos el lunes!**


	15. Comienzo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de iambeagle, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 7895489 / 1 / It-Begins-Like-This

* * *

 **Capítulo 15: Comienzo**

 _ **Antes**_

La mañana de mi vuelo de regreso, fui despertada por el estruendo de los truenos.

Edward balbuceó somnoliento que estaba lloviendo, luego se movió para que su cuerpo estuviera presionado contra mi espalda, enredando sus piernas con las mías.

Tiempo después, aún estaba mirando al techo, así que no me molesté en tratar de dormirme de nuevo. En su lugar, escuché el incesante aguacero, el chillido de los truenos, y la respiración profunda de Edward, lo que me dejaba saber que se había vuelto a dormir.

Iba a extrañar a este hombre, esta cama, estos brazos, cosas que no me pertenecían. No tenía idea si él iba a extrañarme, también, o incluso si quería continuar con esto, lo que sea que esto fuera. No tenía el valor de preguntar.

Eventualmente me dormí, porque tiempo después Edward estaba murmurando que era hora de levantarme y que había hecho café.

—¿Qué hora es? —gemí, mirándolo mientras se acostaba de nuevo en la cama, descalzo y con los jeans puestos, sin camiseta. Su cabello era tres tonos más oscuros y caía ligeramente en sus ojos. Su piel era cálida y olía a jabón. Por segunda vez, mi pecho dolió porque no quería irme.

Él me sonrió afectivamente.

—Dejé que durmieras un poco más. Son poco después de las seis.

El silencio se apoderó del lugar y fui capaz de escuchar la lluvia chocar contra el pavimento.

—Realmente se está cayendo el cielo —murmuré, soltando un bostezo.

—Sí. Lo necesitábamos. Ya tiene rato que no llueve —comentó, mirando hacia la ventana. Y luego su mirada me taladró por completo—. Creo que Nueva York va a extrañarte.

Era evidente entonces que él también iba a extrañarme. Solo que no sabía cómo decirlo. Quizás ninguno de los dos debía admitir que extrañaría al otro.

Acercándome más, presioné mi boca contra la suya, murmurando contra sus labios.

—Yo también voy a extrañar Nueva York.

* * *

No estaba segura si se debía a la lluvia o la hora, pero las calles en el vecindario estaban extrañamente silenciosas. Esta era conocida como la ciudad que nunca duerme, pero el cielo gris y la quietud del pavimento me hicieron anhelar la cama.

Aunque le había asegurado que no tenía que hacerlo, Edward ofreció venir conmigo al aeropuerto. Era más tiempo con él. Tomaría lo que pudiera.

No esperaba una gran despedida, pero cuando el taxi se estacionó y Edward salió sin pedirle al taxista que lo esperara, me di cuenta de que esto no sería del tipo "adiós, fue lindo conocerte". Pero entonces estábamos en la acera frente al aeropuerto y era aparente que él no sabía qué decir, así que hablé primero.

—Esto fue divertido —dije débilmente, encontrando difícil mirarlo a los ojos—. Me la pasé bien contigo.

—Sí. Yo también —coincidió suavemente, tirando del borde de mi camiseta, forzando a mis ojos a encontrarse con su mirada—. Me alegra que robaras mi asiento. —Su tono era bromista, pero sentí la verdad detrás de sus palabras.

 _Yo también me alegraba._

—Bueno. —Solté un suspiro, esperando que él hablara. Pero nunca lo hizo, así que continué—: Tienes mi número.

No sé por qué, pero sonrió.

—Y tú el mío.

Mi rostro cayó, y él frunció el ceño inmediatamente después de que lo hice. No pude evitarlo, a pesar de que sabía que debería ser capaz de hacerlo. No esperaba nada, pero quería algo. No necesariamente una etiqueta o promesas de encontrarnos de nuevo, sino solo una confirmación de que esto era más allá de lo ordinario. No todos los días conoces a alguien en un avión, pasas seis días con él, y pasas momentos increíbles.

—Esto es… —Dejé de hablar, no quería sonar como una chica quejumbrosa y necesitada.

—¿Es qué? —dijo, poniendo una mano en mi cadera y acercándome a él. Sus rodillas se doblaron y me forzó a mirarlo directo a los ojos—. Odio no saber lo que estás pensando. Es tan frustrante.

—Esto es raro. ¿Cierto? —pregunté, pero no esperé por una respuesta—. Vine a Nueva York y pasé la mayor parte de mi tiempo contigo, a pesar de que nos acabamos de conocer. Así que… no lo sé. Es raro —dije de nuevo.

—No se siente raro —señaló, con el ceño aún fruncido—. No para mí.

Suspiré, mirando por encima de su hombro para distraerme.

—Conociéndome, pasaré todo el vuelo preguntándome si haces esto con cada mujer que se sienta junto a ti en un avión.

Él soltó una pequeña risa antes de inclinarse y besarme, suave y casto. Nos quedamos así, sin movernos, hasta que profundicé el beso y puse mis manos en su pecho, tirando de su camiseta.

—No hagas eso —me regañó una vez que nos separamos, y solté mi agarre del cuello de su camiseta—. No. Me refería a que no pases todo el vuelo preguntándote si hago esto con otras mujeres.

—De acuerdo.

—Bien.

—Bien —dije esta vez. Lo había postergado demasiado, dándole tiempo y oportunidades para decir lo que fuera y nada a la vez—. Supongo que es mejor que me vaya.

—Sí. Estoy seguro que tiene que abordar antes para manejar la situación de los asientos —sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Exactamente —me reí, pero era forzado—. Gracias por venir conmigo al aeropuerto. Realmente no tenías que hacerlo.

—Quería hacerlo —insistió, inclinándose para tomar mi maleta. La miró por un momento antes de hablar—. Y pensar que creíste que me robaría tu maleta el primer día que nos conocimos.

—Dame un respiro.

—Dame un beso.

Nuestro beso se convirtió en un abrazo, lo que se convirtió en él susurrando en mi cabello que tuviera un vuelo seguro.

Y luego estaba alejándome de él y atravesando las puertas de cristal que se abrieron para mí, facilitando que siguiera moviéndome hacia delante.

* * *

Los siguientes diez minutos pasaron extremadamente lentos mientras pasaba por los típicos momentos antes de volar. Esperé en la línea para registrarme. Esperé para que pesaran mi maleta y la pusieran en la cinta. Esperé a que la empleada imprimiera mi pase de abordar.

Esperé, esperé, esperé.

Y mientras esperaba pacientemente, traté de mantener mi mente alejada de Edward, pero, como un cruel chiste, mi teléfono vibró y la pantalla se iluminó con su nombre.

 _ **¿Ya pasaste por seguridad?**_

Mi corazón se aceleró mientras esperaba por una respuesta.

 _No, aún no._

 _ **¿Puedes volver a salir?**_

Así que lo hice. Sin preguntarme o dudar o siquiera pensar.

Salí del aeropuerto y lo vi por la derecha, exactamente en donde lo había dejado.

—Hola… —comencé, mirándolo sonreír débilmente antes de pasar una mano por su boca.

—No pude irme —dijo, acercándose, cerrando la distancia.

Asentí, mirándolo.

—Puedo ver eso.

—¿Qué estamos haciendo? —preguntó finalmente, poniendo una mano en mi hombro y dándole un ligero apretón—. ¿Qué quieres hacer acerca de esto?

—Realmente no lo sé —murmuré, bajando la mirada y enfocándome en sus zapatos—. Pero escucha. No debes sentirte mal acerca de nada. No estoy tratando de etiquetarnos o los días pasados como algo.

Usó su mano libre para alzar mi barbilla para buscar algo en mi rostro, y sabía que si miraba por demasiado tiempo, sabría que estaba mintiendo. Quería una etiqueta. Lo quería a él.

—¿Qué pasa si yo lo quiero? —cuestionó con voz dura.

—¿Por qué querrías eso? —pregunté en voz baja.

—Solo lo hago —contestó con facilidad, incluso encogiéndose de hombros—. Todo lo que quiero es más tiempo contigo.

—Oh. ¿Eso es todo? —pregunté bromeando, moviendo mis brazos y enredándolos alrededor de su cintura.

—No, eso no es todo —dijo confiadamente, sus manos se fueron a mi nuca antes de que se inclinara, poniendo sus labios en los míos—. Pero es un comienzo.

* * *

 **Pequeña noticia informativa: este es el último capítulo de antes, todos los capítulos restantes de la historia son de 'ahora' :)**

 **Mil gracias por leer y a las chicas que dejaron su review:**

 **Paola Lightwood, Cary, Adriana Molina, Noelia, Gabriela Cullen, Tata XOXO, kaja0507, bbluelilas, tulgarita, terewee, NyleveSG, Lady Grigori, Yoliki, saraipineda44 y krisr0405.**

 **Espero se animen a seguir dejando sus reviews y nos leemos el miércoles ;)**


	16. Ceder

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de iambeagle, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 7895489 / 1 / It-Begins-Like-This

* * *

 **Capítulo 16: Ceder**

 _ **Ahora**_

Me toma una semana y media botella de vino encontrar el coraje para llamar a Edward.

Mientras espero que él conteste, de repente no puedo recordar qué es lo que voy a decirle.

Estoy a segundos de colgar, pero luego él habla, y estoy congelada.

—¿Bella? —Su voz es profunda, como si lo acabara de despertar.

Hay movimiento —cambios en la línea— y escucho con atención. Quizás no es justo, pero estoy esperando por la voz de alguien en el ambiente. Quizás aún no confío en él.

—¿Estás bien? —cuestiona en voz baja cuando no digo nada.

—No —contesto finalmente, pero no es nada que él no sepa—. ¿Estabas durmiendo?

—Sí, pero está bien —dice, más alerta ahora.

No me disculpo porque no siento haberlo despertado. Escucho la manera en la que respira a través del teléfono y trato de recordar qué quería decirle.

—¿Dormiste con ella? —Ni siquiera sé su nombre. Todo lo que sí sé es que trabaja con ella, se acercó a él unas cuantas veces mientras salíamos, y él la besó mientras estaba ebrio de whisky y con el corazón roto.

 _«Al menos fue honesto»,_ fue mi primer pensamiento después de que él lo confesara. Pero luego mi mente enloqueció con diferentes escenarios de lo que él me pudo haber ocultado, una maldición que adquirí después de escuchar a la persona que amo decir que había besado un par de labios que no eran los míos.

—¿Dormiste con ella? —pregunto otra vez, sin saber si me contestó unos segundos atrás porque mis propios pensamientos eran más fuertes que su voz.

—No —dice sin dudar.

—¿Querías hacerlo? —No sé por qué importa. Solo lo hace.

Casi suena enojado, pero luego ofrece un derrotado:

—No, Bella.

Quizás no debería creerle, pero lo hago.

—Dime cómo superar esto —pedí. Quizás me hacía parecer débil y vulnerable, pero no tenía sentido tratar de pretender que no era ninguna de las cosas.

—Te amo —dice suavemente, quizás esperando que eso sea todo lo que necesito escuchar—. Necesito verte. Todo esto sería tan diferente si tan solo pudiera verte.

—¿Lo sería? —cuestiono, lágrimas se acumulan en mis ojos, causando que mi visión se vuelva borrosa.

—Déjame verte. Puedo volar hacia allá...

—Dijiste que la distancia era demasiado dura —interrumpo, limpiándome los ojos.

—Porque lo es —señala—. Nunca dije que no quería estar contigo.

—Eso no tiene sentido. ¿Lo terminaste porque querías estar conmigo? —cuestiono y acuso.

—Quería que te mudaras aquí, pero estabas demasiado asustada como para permitirte decir que sí.

—Porque todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido. —Trago, mi tristeza rápidamente se transforma en enojo—. Así que, ¿terminar conmigo se suponía que hiciera que me mudara allá? ¿Como un ultimátum?

Se queda callado entonces. Quizás probé mi punto, pero aun así me siento como mierda.

—Lo siento —se disculpa, con la voz rota, dándose cuenta de cómo esto se ve a mis ojos—. Joder, lo siento tanto.

—Yo también —murmuro.

Suena como si estuviera al borde de las lágrimas, y lucho contra la urgencia de consolarlo porque fue él quien causó esto. En su lugar, cuelgo sin despedirme, porque sé que si lo escucho llorar, yo cederé.

Y aún no estoy lista.

* * *

 **Mil gracias a las chicas que dejaron su review:**

 **Meli (sí, hay final feliz), patymdn, Adriu, Adriana Molina, EmmaBe, carol, kaja0507, NyleveSG, Tata XOXO, bbluelilas, tulgarita, Gabriela Cullen, Yoliki, Lady Grigori, krisr0405, BellaSwanMasen, Chayley Costa, Noelia, freedom2604, Kimm, Pera lt, Cary, saraipineda44, somas, indii93 y el Guest :)**

 **Respondiendo la duda general... sí, en el 'ahora' los capítulos serán más largos de lo que hemos visto. Entramos a la recta final de esta historia, así que espero y se animen a seguir dejando sus reviews, me encanta leerlas :)**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	17. Correo de voz

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de iambeagle, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 7895489 / 1 / It-Begins-Like-This

* * *

 **Capítulo 17: Correo de voz**

 _ **Ahora**_

Dos semanas pasan, y nada.

No escucho de Edward, pero tampoco trato de contactarlo. No pienso demasiado en él, pero esto puede deberse a que no me permito beber.

Cuando bebo, pienso en él, y cuando pienso en él, me siento patética. Así que me mantengo libre de alcohol, y mis pensamientos no están repletos de recuerdos.

Entro en la sala de maestros, y saco una silla, asintiendo a modo de saludo hacia otros maestros alrededor del lugar.

Peter alza la mirada de su libro y sonríe, luego se levanta y camina hacia mí.

—Hola. —Se sienta junto a mí y lo saludo de vuelta—. ¿Qué trajiste para almorzar? —pregunta, justo como lo hace cada lunes, miércoles y viernes.

Señalo mi sándwich y me encojo de hombros.

—No me sentí muy aventurera hoy. ¿Qué hay de ti?

—Sobras.

Mastico con cuidado, sintiéndome cohibida ante la manera en la que me mira mientras como. Trago antes de hablar.

—¿Por qué pregunto? Siempre traes sobras —me rio ligeramente—. ¿Qué es hoy?

—Lasaña.

—Eso suena bien —murmuro, porque siento que debo decir algo.

Tomo otro pedazo de mi sándwich, ignorando como Peter se inclina más cerca. De inmediato lamento haber dicho algo, porque sé lo que viene.

—Deberías venir a mi casa un día de estos. Cocinaré para ti.

Sé que lo hará. Me ha pedido salir una docena de veces. Él es atractivo, y es lindo, pero no lo sé. Ha sido extremadamente amigable conmigo desde que comencé a trabajar aquí. Su salón está atravesando el pasillo frente al mío, así que no es como si pudiera evitarlo por completo. Él solo lo intenta demasiado, y no quiero que sea así. Quiero que sea fácil, como lo fue con Edward.

 _Solamente quiero a Edward._

Pero todo se fue a la mierda, y no puedo dejarlo ir. Él vive al otro lado del país, pero no puedo dejarlo ir.

—Bella —dice Peter, pidiendo mi atención.

Miro hacia arriba y él me ofrece una pequeña sonrisa, esperando impaciente por mi respuesta. De repente siento empatía hacia él. Podría hacer a alguien feliz, pero no hace que mi corazón se acelere, y cuando me mira, no siento nada.

—Acabo de salir de una relación —miento. Han pasado nueve meses. No hay nada reciente en eso.

—Solo es una cena.

Y en una cena no hay nada de "solo".

»No espero nada —intenta de nuevo—. No soy un mal tipo.

Esto realmente me saca una risa.

—Sé que no lo eres.

Miro alrededor del lugar, agradecida de que nadie estuviera escuchando nuestra conversación. O, si lo estaban haciendo, que no nos estuvieran mirando.

—¿Podemos ir al pasillo? —cuestiono, tomando mi almuerzo y arrojándolo al bote de basura mientras salgo por la puerta con Peter siguiéndome.

Cambio mi peso de un pie a otro mientras él me mira expectante, sus ojos tan azules y tan equivocados.

—¿Qué esperas? —pregunto de repente—. Dijiste que no esperabas nada, así que, ¿por qué quieres salir conmigo?

Su sonrisa parece genuina mientras me dice que solo quiere conocerme; pasar tiempo conmigo; cocinarme la cena así puedo traer sobras al almuerzo.

Mi rostro se suaviza porque sé que lo está intentando.

Pero es intentarlo demasiado por la persona equivocada.

—Voy a pensarlo —digo finalmente, esperando que sea suficiente.

* * *

Ingreso a mi email, y tecleo Cullen en la barra de búsqueda, dejando que mi cursor esté sobre el botón de "desbloquear" por un minuto antes de realmente hacer clic en él. Y luego su nombre de inmediato aparece en mi chat. Su estado me dice nada acerca de qué está haciendo o pensando, solamente que está lejos.

De todos modos hago clic en su nombre y comienzo a escribir.

 _ **Bella:**_ _alguien me invitó a salir hoy._

Espero por su respuesta. Trato de limpiar mi bandeja de entrada, pero todo lo que estoy haciendo en realidad es mirar el reloj amarillo que ocupa el lugar junto a su nombre, esperando que se convierta en un punto verde que me indique que él ha vuelto.

Unos minutos pasan, pero luego es verde, y el chat me dice que Edward está escribiendo…

Mis ojos se entrecierran e impacientemente muevo la rodilla, insegura de cómo reaccionará o qué está a punto de decir.

Deja de escribir, luego comienza otra vez. Dejo de mirar la pantalla, y raspo mi barniz de uñas, necesitando algo más que hacer que mirar cuánto le toma pensar algo que responder.

 _ **Edward:**_ _¿qué quieres que diga ante eso, Bella?_

 _ **Edward:**_ _en serio_

 _ **Bella:**_ _no lo sé._

 _ **Edward:**_ _¿quién es?_

 _ **Bella:**_ _no lo conoces._

 _ **Edward:**_ _bien_

 _ **Edward:**_ _¿dijiste que sí?_

Mis dientes atrapan el interior de mi mejilla, y no sé qué escribir. No sé por qué lo desbloqueé en primer lugar. No sé por qué quería que él supiera esto. No sé por qué aún pienso en él, y por qué lo amo, y por qué lo quiero.

Pero solo lo hago.

 _ **Bella:**_ _dije que lo pensaría._

 _ **Edward:**_ _bueno. pasa un buen rato._

Quizás era estúpido e inmaduro decirle esto, pero estaba desesperada por una reacción. Alguna triste parte de mí quería que Edward se sintiera celoso, y no sé si funcionó o no. Todo lo que sé es que me siento peor. En su lugar, me siento peor.

Me siento patética.

 _ **Bella:**_ _odio esto._

Escribo las palabras, presiono "enter" y me desconecto antes de que él responda.

* * *

Casi no me molesto en bañarme antes de mi cita con Peter. Pero cuando llego a casa, y Kate me llama para hablar conmigo por unos minutos, me reprocha. Me dice que no lo estoy intentando y que no puedo superar a Edward si no lo intento.

Así que lavo mi cabello.

Y me pongo un vestido que es demasiado apretado y demasiado corto. Todo está mal y me siento mal, pero tengo que hacer el intento.

La única cita a la que fui dos meses después de que Edward y yo termináramos fue jodidamente terrible. Pensé que solamente con ir y hablar con otro hombre mantendría a Edward lejos de mi mente, pero estaba equivocada, muy equivocada. Recuerdo haberme sentado en el restaurante, y odiar la manera en la que el vinilo se pegaba a mis muslos. Fue una cita horrible, pero Seth fue demasiado lindo, e incluso me pidió otra cita, a la que me negué.

Peter llega quince minutos antes de lo acordado. Me dice que me veo linda y abre la puerta del auto para mí. Conversamos un poco de camino al restaurante, un lugar brasileño del que ha hablado toda la semana.

—¿Has estado aquí antes? —pregunta, tocando la parte baja de mi espalda mientras entramos.

—No. —Fuerzo una sonrisa, agradecida cuando siento su mano moverse.

Estamos sentados. El vino es traído a la mesa. La comida es ordenada.

Peter habla animadamente acerca del trabajo, y como enseñó en Colorado por cuatro años antes de mudarse a Washington. Sonrío y me río, y el sentimiento ya no es tan forzado.

Sonríe cuando su pie choca con el mío bajo la mesa, y pienso que mintió cuando dijo que no esperaba nada.

Pienso que yo también estaba mintiendo.

 _Esto no es suficiente._

—La mujer de allá solo mira en nuestra dirección —me informa Peter, mirando discretamente por encima de mi hombro—. ¿La conoces?

Me giro en mi asiento y frunzo el ceño. La mujer sonríe tentativamente, poniendo su servilleta en su plato vacío antes de pararse de su asiento y caminar hacia nuestra mesa. No es hasta que está frente a mí que me doy cuenta de quién es.

Mis palmas se vuelven sudorosas e internamente me encojo ante la expresión que tengo, pero es muy tarde para pretender que estoy feliz de verla. Me atrapa con la guardia tan baja, y de repente no puedo recordar el nombre de la hermana de Edward.

—Bella. Guau. Esta es una sorpresa —dice en un tono que no puedo descifrar del todo. Su sonrisa es lo suficientemente amigable, pero sus ojos viajan en dirección a Peter.

—Definitivamente —digo con simpleza, aclarando la garganta.

Su sonrisa ya no es amigable a mis ojos, y su mirada es acusatoria, como si debiera sentirme culpable. Frunzo los labios antes de darle una sonrisa forzada, una que esperaba reflejara que no me siento culpable. No estoy haciendo nada malo. Su hermano y yo ya no estamos juntos, y no lo hemos estado por algún tiempo.

Pero luego pienso que quizás ella no lo sabe. Quizás Edward nunca le dijo a su familia que terminamos, aunque no estoy segura del porqué.

—¿Cómo estás? —pregunto, mirando su rostro, como si su expresión me fuera a dar respuestas a cosas que no debería querer saber.

—Genial. ¿Tú cómo estás?

—Bien.

Señala incómodamente hacia su mesa.

—Jasper ama este lugar. No habíamos venido aquí en mucho tiempo.

Asiento, enfocando mi atención en Peter.

—Um, Peter, ella es Alice. Ella es la hermana de mi _amigo_ —dudo ligeramente en la palabra amigo, pero si Peter lo nota, no lo hace evidente. Alice, sin embargo, sí lo hace.

Debí haber dicho ex novio, porque ahora siento como si estuviera ocultando algo. Ahora el peso de la expresión de Alice no se siente tan fuera de lugar. Ahora sí me siento culpable.

—Es lindo conocerte, Alice —dice Peter amablemente, estrechando su mano.

—También a ti. Bueno, dejaré que sigan con su cena —duda—. Pensé que debería venir a saludar.

—Sí, eso es… que tengas una linda cena —ofrezco, evadiendo su mirada.

Nuestra comida llega poco después de que Alice vuelve a su mesa, pero la cita está arruinada. No puedo concentrarme. No puedo sonreír o mirar al hombre frente a mí porque ahora estoy pensando en Edward, y Peter nunca tuvo una oportunidad.

No sé por qué lo intento siquiera.

Peter me pregunta si estoy bien, y la preocupación en su rostro es demasiado. Le digo que sí y me disculpo abandonando la mesa, diciendo que regresaré de inmediato.

Paso los sanitarios, esperando que no me vea mientras camino hacia la entrada del restaurante, sacando mi teléfono de mi bolso en el minuto en el que estoy afuera.

Hay una ligera llovizna cayendo del cielo, y la manera en la que la lluvia enfría mi piel no es completamente desagradable. Es calmante, y ahora que estoy aquí sola afuera, puedo respirar.

Mis dedos frenéticamente teclean el número de Edward y presiono el botón de llamar antes de poder detenerme.

El teléfono suena y suena y suena. Y luego el correo de voz de Edward está en mi oído, y hay un bip alertándome de que es momento de hablar; de explicar por qué lo estoy llamando.

—Yo… no sé por qué estoy llamándote ahora —murmuro, alejándome más del restaurante—. Estoy en una cita, y acabo de ver a Alice, y… mierda. Esto no está funcionando. Pero no estaba funcionando cuando estábamos juntos, ¿no es así? —pauso—. No sé qué es lo que se supone que haga, pero creo que deberíamos hablar. Necesitamos hablar. Así que solo… llámame cuando quieras. Te extraño. Te extraño.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer y a las chicas que dejaron su review:**

 **Adriana Molina, EmmaBe, Cary, Paola Lightwood, jupy, freedom2604, Yoliki, bealnum, bbluelilas, Adriu, tulgarita, Lady Grigori, Gabriela Cullen, krisr0405, kaja0507, Pera lt, Noelia, BellaSwanMasen, Chayley Costa, patymdn, saraipineda44, somas y Tata XOXO.**

 **Las invito a que se animen a seguir dejando sus reviews, ya nos quedan pocos capítulos de esta historia :(**

 **¡Hasta el lunes! :)**


	18. Lo siento

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de iambeagle, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 7895489 / 1 / It-Begins-Like-This

* * *

 **Capítulo 18: Lo siento**

 _ **Ahora**_

Camino de vuelta al restaurante, con los ojos llorosos y extremadamente abrumada.

Le pido a Peter que me lleve a casa, y la expresión en mi rostro debe ser verdaderamente aterradora, porque él no me cuestiona. Simplemente pide la cuenta, y se mantiene en silencio hasta que estamos sentados en su auto frente a mi apartamento.

—Lo siento —digo en voz baja.

Él se queda mirando al parabrisas, murmurando:

—Pensé que fuimos a cenar en lugar de mi apartamento para hacer las cosas más… fáciles.

—Lo sé. Es solo que no puedo hacer esto. No es justo para ti. No debí...

—No lo sientas. ¿Pero no pudiste al menos haber terminado tu cena?

 _Soy una idiota._

»Estoy bromeando —dice, suspirando con fuerza—. ¿Él te jodió demasiado?

No es como si supiera de quién habla; simplemente tiene curiosidad. Él cree que lo sabe. Pero yo ni siquiera lo sé. No sé quién jodió a quién, y definitivamente no puedo hablar de esto con Peter.

En su lugar le agradezco por la cena y me disculpo por última vez antes de salir del auto.

Intento llamar a Edward una vez más cuando entro, pero esta vez se va directo al correo de voz. Su teléfono debe estar apagado, porque no hay ni un solo tono, solo su voz pidiéndome que deje un mensaje.

 _Él no está disponible._

Me preocupa que no conteste su teléfono, y me asusta aún más que él no haya tratado de llamarme de vuelta. Hay una posibilidad de que esté dormido… pero también es posible que esté con alguien, justo como yo lo estaba esta noche.

He tratado tanto de alejarlo, y ahora que pudo haber funcionado, él no está _disponible_ para mí.

Darme cuenta de esto causa que mi estómago se retuerza y mis ojos se vuelvan borrosos.

No puedo quedarme quieta, y aunque anhelo el adormecimiento que el alcohol me da, sé que no es una buena idea beber. Así que camino por mi apartamento y reviso mi correo y llamo a Kate, quien tampoco contesta. No trato de dormir, porque sé que el pensamiento es inútil.

Antes de que me dé cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo, estoy sentada en la parada de autobús frente a mi apartamento. Es tarde, pero el aire frío es calmante, y tomo el autobús hacia la casa de Charlie, que está a veinte minutos de distancia.

—¿Bell? —dice Charlie contra la luz del porche, apurándome a entrar—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Estás bien?

Camino directo a la cocina.

—Estaba tratando de colarme. Me imaginé que podíamos desayunar juntos hoy, así que vine… temprano.

Voy hacia el refrigerador para sacar los huevos y la leche.

—Desayunar —repite, mirándome incrédulo, tallándose los ojos—. Es la una de la mañana.

—Sé que trabajas temprano los domingos.

—De acuerdo. ¿Qué te está molestando, niña?

—Nada. ¿Estabas dormido? —Él gruñe algo, sacando una cerveza del refrigerador—. Papá, dije desayuno —lo regaño.

—Es la una de la mañana —dice de nuevo—. Puedo tener una maldita cerveza si quiero. Además, siento que la voy a necesitar para lo que sea que estás aquí.

—Ya te dije para qué estoy aquí.

—Sí, sí. Eres tan mala como tu mamá cuando se trata de hablar las cosas.

—Soy tan mala como los dos, en realidad —digo honestamente, buscando en la alacena el pan.

—¿Por qué estás toda —señala mi atuendo— arreglada?

Me estiro en la alacena para sacar un tazón, luego rompo unos huevos.

—Solo es un vestido, y… tuve una cita.

Charlie silba.

—¿Quién es el afortunado chico al que tendré que amenazar?

Mis ojos ruedan y arrojo las cascaras de huevo en la basura.

—No eres tan intimidante.

—Soy el jefe de la policía. Con un demonio si no soy intimidante.

—Probablemente te quedaste dormido en tu silla reclinable viendo El Factor X. —Solamente rueda los ojos, y sé que tengo razón—. Como dije, no es tan intimidante.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo.

El resto del tiempo en la cocina se pasa en silencio. Me muevo alrededor de la pequeña área, preparando pan francés. Es fácil estar alrededor de Charlie, y estoy agradecida de que me esté haciendo compañía ahora en lugar de irse de nuevo a la cama. Él es reconfortante, y no presiona demasiado, incluso cuando sabe que algo está mal.

No es hasta que terminamos de comer y lavar los latos que finalmente me permito pensar en la situación de Edward.

—¿Papá? —pregunto, tendiéndole un plato para que lo seque. Sonrío cuando veo sus ojos cerrarse, pero sé que no se permitirá dormir hasta que le diga por qué estoy aquí—. ¿Te agradaba Edward?

—¿Edward? —pregunta, y luego el reconocimiento brilla en su rostro y ahora sabe por qué estoy aquí—. Él estaba… bien.

Charlie es un terrible mentiroso, pero eso es lo que necesito justo ahora. Necesito que alguien sea honesto conmigo.

—Huh. —Friego otro plato.

—No me agradó la manera en la que te trató —dice después de un minuto, y mi pecho se contrae—. La manera en la que te faltó al respeto.

Ni siquiera estoy segura de qué es lo que voy a decir en este punto.

—Yo no fui tan buena con él tampoco —admito finalmente—. Yo no… besé a alguien más o algo así, pero… no lo sé.

—Eso no es tu culpa, Bella —me dice, severo y paternal. Aprecio el sentimiento, pero él está siendo parcial porque soy su hija y le acabo de hacer pan francés.

 _Quizás sí había sido mi culpa._

—¿Sabías que él quería que me mudara allá? —pregunto, cerrando el grifo y secándome las manos. Charlie me mira de vuelta, negando con la cabeza—. Él me pidió que me mudara a Nueva York, como… seis meses después de que nos conociéramos.

No sé por qué le estoy diciendo esto ahora, pero hace que mi cabeza se aclare y mi pecho se sienta más ligero, así que continúo hablando.

—Quería hacerlo. Sé que no lo habrías aprobado, pero quería hacerlo.

Charlie luce nervioso, y quizás no puedo culparlo, pero él trata de seguir la conversación.

—Pero no te mudaste.

—Yo… me asusté, especialmente después de pensar en lo que tú pasaste con mamá. No había ninguna garantía. No podía exponerme así solo para salir lastimada. Y luego mira lo que pasó, ¿cierto? Estábamos en un descanso y él besó a alguien más.

Se pasa una mano por el bigote, luciendo confundido.

—¿Qué es esta mierda de un descanso?

—No lo sé. Estábamos pasando por un momento difícil, y pusimos las cosas en pausa, supongo.

—Ese chico pudo haberse mudado aquí.

— _¿Ese chico?_ —sonrío, pero es pequeña—. No. Me refiero, más adelante, él se pudo haber mudado aquí, a Seattle. Pero él tenía esta pasantía con una compañía que le pagó para ir al posgrado, así que… era un poco, no lo sé. No era posible.

Suelto un suspiro, y camino para sentarme en la mesa de la cocina, sintiendo los efectos del vino de la cena y el jarabe que acabo de consumir, en mí.

—¿Y qué es lo que te está molestando? —pregunta, yendo directo al punto.

—Aún siento algo por él —admito en voz baja, mirando mis manos—. Pero es todo un… desastre.

—Lo amas —adivina Charlie, y la mirada en mi rostro le dice todo. Él deja caer la cabeza, toma otra cerveza del refrigerador y se sienta junto a mí—. Escucha. No puedes basar tu vida en lo que nos pasó a tu madre y a mí, niña.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no.

—Necesito una mejor respuesta que eso.

—Vas a tener que descubrir eso por tu cuenta —dice bruscamente—. Bella, desearía tener las respuestas. Créeme. Pero hay cosas que necesitas descubrir por tu cuenta, y si amabas a ese chico...

—¿Incluso aunque él lo haya arruinado? —pregunto tímidamente—. ¿Solo lo perdono y sigo adelante?

—¿Si lo amas? —Asiento y Charlie me da un simple sí.

—Pero eso… es demasiado complicado. ¿Cómo puedo confiar de nuevo en él?

—Toma trabajo, pero si lo intentas...

—Lo intentamos —insisto, y Charlie solo se ríe. Me hace sentir tonta e inmadura, a pesar de que sé que esa no es su intención.

Sacude la cabeza y toma un trago de cerveza antes de hablar.

—Bell, tú y Edward no lo intentaron.

—Hicimos la cosa de relación a distancia por casi año y medio —le recuerdo—. ¿Sabes lo difícil que es eso? —Él gruñe, limpiándose el bigote—. Yo tenía que ser quien se mudara. No había otra opción. Y tener esa presión en mí era aterrador. Pero hablamos, y peleamos… demasiado. Lo intentamos, papá. Nosotros…

—Son increíblemente jóvenes y no saben lo que significa intentarlo —interrumpe.

Lucho contra las lágrimas.

—¿De verdad? Tú y mamá se divorciaron. ¿Quieres darme un sermón acerca de hacer funcionar una relación?

—Estuvimos casados por veintinueve años, Bell. Trabajamos en ella cada día, y fue difícil, pero no nos rendimos después de la primera pelea.

—De acuerdo. Lo entiendo —murmuro, mirando hacia otro lado porque escuchar a mi papá hablar de esto me está poniendo demasiado emocional, y no puedo imaginarme derrumbarme frente a él.

Sin embargo, él sigue hablando.

—Te criamos, y no estuvimos de acuerdo en todo, especialmente cuando tú estabas siendo una caprichosa. Justo como lo estás siendo ahora. Pero nos amábamos, incluso cuando las cosas eran malas. Algunas veces no funcionaba, pero lo intentábamos. Nos comprometimos. Dar y recibir y toda esa mierda.

Sonrío a través de las lágrimas.

—Dar y recibir y toda esa mierda —repito—. Buen consejo.

—No me das suficiente crédito —se ríe.

—Te das a ti mismo el crédito suficiente —bromeo, limpiándome los ojos—. No me necesitas para aumentar tu ego.

—Todo lo que digo es, si ha pasado quién sabe cuánto y aún piensas en él, te debes a ti misma el intentarlo. Y te aseguro que él querrá otra oportunidad contigo. Estaría loco para no hacerlo.

—Tú solamente quieres a alguien a quien amenazar —bromeo, parándome de la mesa, exhausta—. No eres tan malo en esta cosa de la paternidad —le digo a través de un bostezo.

—He tenido veintiséis años de experiencia. Soy un viejo experto.

—Definitivamente viejo.

Nos reímos, y pauso antes de dirigirme hacia las escaleras.

—Gracias por la charla, papá.

—Ven aquí, niña. —Charlie se estira hacia mí, y enredo mis brazos alrededor de su cintura mientras él me atrae en un cálido abrazo. Besa el tope de mi cabeza, lo que solo causa que quiera llorar más.

—Solo quiero que seas feliz —me dice una vez que nos separamos—. Es todo lo que este viejo quiere. Y no eres feliz.

No tiene caso negarlo. Aparecí en casa de mi padre a la una de la mañana. No puedo mentirme con esto.

—No. No lo soy.

—Entonces habla con Edward. Apuesto que él está en la misma situación que tú.

No quiero que Edward esté en la misma situación que yo. No quiero que sea infeliz e incapaz de seguir adelante… pero quiero que aún me ame. Es jodido, y confuso, pero soy una idiota por creer que esto alguna vez sería fácil.

Charlie y yo nos deseamos buenas noches, y me subo a la cama grande que aún está en mi vieja habitación. Me quedo ahí, y a pesar de que son las tres de la mañana y que estoy exhausta, lucho contra el sueño en caso de que Edward llame. Pero pasan cuarenta y cinco minutos, y aún nada.

Tomo mi teléfono, abro mi email y empiezo a escribir un nuevo mensaje, preguntándome si esto hará alguna diferencia. Y si no lo hace… al menos lo estoy intentando.

 _No sé si podemos hacer que esto funcione, pero quiero intentarlo. Realmente quiero hacerlo. Hay tantas cosas que cambiaría, y muchas cosas de las que me arrepiento ahora. No sé si quieres trabajar en todo, pero creo que ambos necesitamos un cierre, y la única forma de lograr eso es hablando. Así que… por favor llámame cuando estés listo. Aún te amo, Edward. No creo haber dejado de hacerlo, y sé que todo esto está muy jodido. Lamento haberte alejado. Lo siento por haberte hecho escoger entre tu trabajo y yo. Siento no haber confiado en ti. Lo siento._

* * *

 **Bienvenidas a la última semana de IBLT, solamente le quedan dos capítulos más a esta historia :(**

 **Mil gracias a las chicas que dejaron su review:**

 **Noelia, Paola Lightwood, Tata XOXO, terewee, Cary, Pera lt, Adriu, bbluelilas, jupy, tulgarita, freedom2604, NyleveSG, somas, Yoliki, Lady Grigori, krisr0405, Meli, EmmaBe, saraipineda44, Chayley Costa, patymdn, Gabriela Cullen y kaja0507.**

 **No se olviden de dejar su review, se acaban sus oportunidades de formular teorías :P**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	19. Autobús

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de iambeagle, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 7895489 / 1 / It-Begins-Like-This

* * *

 **Capítulo 19: Autobús**

 _ **Ahora**_

Estoy en un estado entre estar completamente despierta y permitirme dormir de nuevo cuando escucho el motor de un auto afuera. Mis ojos parpadean un par de veces antes de que mire alrededor de la habitación. Por unos segundos estoy confundida del porqué estoy con mi papá, y luego lo recuerdo.

La cena con Peter y ver a Alice y hablar con Charlie y _Edward, Edward, Edward._

Mi estómago está hecho nudos mientras tomo mi teléfono, mirando la pantalla.

No hay llamadas perdidas. No hay mensajes de texto. No hay correos electrónicos.

 _Nada._

Me quedo ahí un momento. La vergüenza me llena. No lucho contra las lágrimas que se acumulan en mis ojos. No debería sentirme estúpida, pero lo hago. No debí haber esperado que Edward ya me hubiera contactado, pero lo hice. No debería seguir queriéndolo, pero supongo que nunca dejé de hacerlo.

Estoy tentada a quedarme con mi papá y sufrir. Pienso en la idea por un minuto, hasta que me imagino a Charlie llegando a casa más tarde y encontrándome aún acostada en la cama sintiéndome mal por mí misma. No quiero que piense que su consejo de anoche no ayudó, porque lo hizo.

No estoy segura de que realmente importe ahora, porque puede que sea demasiado tarde. Especialmente si Edward no quiere hablar conmigo.

Lanzo la sábana y me pongo de pie, tratando de sacar todos los pensamientos de Edward de mi mente. La fría madera del suelo es cruel contra mis pies y me fuerza a sentirme más despierta de lo que estoy. El vestido se me subió hasta la cintura mientras dormía, y gruño mientras lo arreglo. Hago la cama y me calzo las botas antes de bajar las escaleras.

La quietud y la casa vacía no hacen nada para aliviar la soledad que llena mi pecho. Busco en el cajón de las chucherías de la cocina y saco papel y pluma, garabateando un simple "gracias, papá" en el papel vacío.

Tomando mi bolsa y abrigo del gancho junto a la puerta principal, cierro y camino a través de la llovizna hacia la parada de autobús.

Quince minutos después, cuando estoy deslizando la tarjeta y caminando por el pasillo del autobús, mi teléfono comienza a sonar. Mi mano se mueve alrededor de mi bolsa mientras me siento.

El número de Edward aparece en la pantalla, y mi estómago se cae. El martilleo en mi pecho está fuera de control mientras presiono el botón de aceptar la llamada, y antes de que tenga la oportunidad de contestar, hablar, respirar… escucho su voz.

—¿Bella?

Con el teléfono aún presionado en mi oreja, quiero hablar, pero el alivio me llena al punto de que no puedo formar las palabras. Es ridículo cuánto confort siento de inmediato solo por el hecho de que Edward me regresó la llamada.

Trago el nudo que se está formando en mi garganta, antes de responder en voz baja.

—Hola, estoy aquí.

—Recibí tu mensaje —me dice, igual de bajo. Y luego—: También te extraño.

—Me alegra tanto que llamaras. —Es todo lo que puedo decir.

—A mí también, Bella —murmura—. Quiero decir, me alegra que llamaras.

—Traté de llamarte después de que dejé el mensaje, pero tu teléfono estaba pagado. —Él no me ofrece ninguna razón del porqué su teléfono estaba apagado. No es mi asunto. Sé que no lo es—. Lamento si… te interrumpí.

Él exhala.

—No estabas interrumpiendo nada. Lamento no haber contestado.

—Está bien —le digo. Es la verdad. Está bien.

El autobús se detiene, y una madre se sube con su hijo. El niño está a la mitad de un berrinche, pataleando y gritando, mientras pasan a mi lado hacia los asientos de atrás.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —pregunta Edward de repente.

—Estoy en el autobús, de camino a casa —le digo, solo un poco más fuerte para que pueda oírme.

—Oh.

Su repentina pausa hace que frunza el ceño, y me doy cuenta de que es bastante temprano para que esté fuera una mañana de domingo. Esto no puede verse bien. Dijo que había recibido mi mensaje, así que sabía que estuve en una cita anoche. Era una suposición natural que pensara que me había ido a casa con mi cita.

—Yo solo… estaba con mi papá. —Él no preguntó, pero no tenía que hacerlo. De todas formas le ofrezco una explicación—. Fui hacia allá ayer por la noche.

—¿Está todo bien? —pregunta eventualmente.

—No. Todo no está bien —digo honestamente—. Me asusté un poco y no quería estar sola. Sé que suena estúpido. No lo sé.

—No suena estúpido —me asegura—. ¿Por qué te estabas asustando?

—Por nosotros —admito con rapidez, antes de que la valentía por estar separados por miles de millas desaparezca.

La línea está en silencio, hasta que:

—¿Recuerdas esa foto de nosotros en la boda de Kate? —Sus palabras y repentino cambio de tema me toman con la guardia baja. Antes de que pueda descifrar por qué está preguntándome esto, él habla—: En la que estamos en la mesa, mirándonos y riendo —explica. Sé de qué foto está hablando.

—La foto que te enmarqué —añado.

Su risa es suave, aliviando un poco de la tensión.

—Me quedé con ella. Nunca la moví de mi librero. ¿Eso es extraño?

Miro hacia mi regazo y sonrío para mí misma mientras pienso en esa noche, y las noches que fuimos lo suficientemente afortunados de pasar juntos antes de que tuviera que volar de vuelta a casa. Pienso en lo rápido que nos enamoramos del otro, y en lo rápido que las cosas se destruyeron. Pienso en su sonrisa secreta, la que parecía ser solo para mí. Pienso en la manera en la que gimió mi nombre, y respiró contra mi cuello, y la manera en la que me hizo sentir.

Pienso en él, justo como siempre lo hago. Pero no hay enojo o arrepentimiento en estos pensamientos ahora. Solo son recuerdos. Solamente existen. Quizás aún necesito perdonarlo, y quizás aún necesito perdonarme. Pero justo ahora, todo lo que necesito saber es si él aún quiere intentarlo; todo lo que necesito saber es si aún me ama.

—No es extraño, Edward. Nada de esto fue extraño alguna vez. Ese es el problema. Fue demasiado fácil.

—Pero no lo era, Bella. No estaríamos en esta situación justo ahora si fuera fácil.

Suelto una risa sin humor.

—Cuando estábamos juntos de verdad, en la misma ciudad, era fácil. No trates de decir que no lo era.

—Amarte fue fácil —admite, y no tiene que hacerlo. Sus palabras me dan esperanza que en este punto no estoy segura que alguno de los dos merezca.

Mis ojos se cierran y mi pierna salta.

—Mierda, no quiero hacer esto por teléfono. No puedo.

—Bella —suspira y mi estómago se tensa.

El niño que estaba haciendo un berrinche comienza a gritar de nuevo, y me pierdo la mayor parte de lo que Edward dice después.

—No escuché lo que dijiste.

—No tienes idea de lo mucho que necesito verte. —Su admisión deshace los nudos en mi estómago.

El niño grita con más fuerza, ganándose la atención de todos en el autobús, efectivamente sacando mis pensamientos de mi conversación con Edward.

—Lo siento. Esto es… ¿puedo llamarte de vuelta cuando llegue a casa? —pregunto, esforzándome para no lanzarle una mala mirada a la madre que solo está sentada ahí sin hacer nada por el niño que demanda su atención—. Solo serán unos cuantos minutos.

—De acuerdo, está bien —me dice, y nos despedimos antes de colgar.

Mientras bajo del autobús, me limpio las lágrimas que se acumularon en el rabillo de mis ojos. Camino tan rápido como puedo hacia mi edificio, y me dejo entrar. Presiono el botón del elevador y llamo a Edward, pero la línea suena tres veces antes de escuchar su buzón de voz. Cuelgo, preguntándome si la recepción está mal, y trato de no sentirme demasiado decepcionada mientras entro al elevador.

Inhalo profundamente y exhalo con lentitud en el camino del elevador. Y luego atravieso las puertas una vez que se abren, buscando en mi bolsa las llaves mientras camino a mi apartamento. Las saco y miro hacia arriba, inmediatamente me detengo al ver quién está de pie frente a mi puerta.

 _Edward._

* * *

 **Varias adivinaron que Edward no le contestaba a Bella porque estaba de camino a verla, ya ven que tenían razón :P**

 **Mil gracias a las chicas que dejaron su review:**

 **tulgarita, Noelia, patymdn, saraipineda44, Gabriela Cullen, Pera lt, Tata XOXO, jupy, kaja0507, bbluelilas, Ceci, Lady Grigori y krisr0405.**

 **Espero que puedan leer el capítulo sin problemas y nos vemos el viernes con el último capítulo de esta historia :)**


	20. El último

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de iambeagle, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 7895489 / 1 / It-Begins-Like-This

* * *

 **Capítulo 20: El último**

 _ **Ahora**_

Me quedo ahí por unos buenos treinta segundos, solo mirando a Edward. Quiero hablar, pero aún estoy teniendo problemas para entender todo esto. Lo único que puedo ser capaz de pensar es: está aquí, está aquí.

—Estás aquí —suelto—. En Seattle. Estás aquí en Seattle.

La sonrisa que me ofrece no llega a sus ojos.

—Lo estoy.

Y luego lo miro de nuevo porque no confío en mí misma para hablar.

Su cabello es más largo. Se ve más delgado. Sus una vez brillantes ojos están apagados por los círculos bajo ellos. Hay una barba cubriendo su mandíbula, barbilla y mejillas. Más barba de lo que le había visto usar antes. Él luce cansado y agotado, pero aun así luce bien.

—Bella. Di algo —ruega, tomando su cabello—. ¿Estás enojada de que esté aquí, o…?

—Por supuesto que no estoy enojada —le digo con incredulidad—. Es solo que no entiendo. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Estaba por el vecindario… —Deja de hablar cuando no reacciono—. ¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo aquí, Bella? —pregunta en voz baja.

No quiero contestar esa pregunta, y quizás él no espera que lo haga, porque lo sé. Sé que está aquí por mí, pero eso no me detiene de preguntar:

—¿Cómo? —Pienso en la noche pasada, recordando su teléfono yendo directo al buzón—. Me refiero, ¿hablaste con Alice?

Sacude la cabeza.

—No. No hablé con Alice. Escuché tu mensaje, diciendo que la viste mientras estabas en tu cita, pero para ese punto ya estaba en el aeropuerto.

—Oh.

Él ya estaba en el aeropuerto. Antes de que lo llamara patéticamente afuera del restaurante. Mis ojos pican al darme cuenta de esto.

—Necesitaba hablar contigo, y eso es algo difícil de lograr cuando sigues bloqueándome en Gchat. Pero más que nada necesitaba verte —admite, su voz seria. Sus palabras hacen que mi corazón lata con fuerza, y juro que él puede oírlo.

Sin decir otra palabra, me dirijo hacia él, mis brazos se enredan alrededor de su cuello. Nuestros cuerpos están presionados contra el otro, y todo lo que puedo sentir es calidez y seguridad y Edward. Él se inclina un poco, su barbilla descansa encima de mi hombro mientras me toma por la cintura, acercándome más.

Ahora que está aquí, abrazándome, no puedo imaginarme cómo alguna vez me alejé de él por tanto tiempo. Él suelta un suspiro en mi cabello, y quizás está pensando lo mismo. Trato de contener las lágrimas, pero no puedo. Estoy completamente abrumada. Quiero decirle tantas cosas, pero no lo hago. No aún.

—Edward —comienzo a decir, mi voz se rompe.

—Por favor no llores —susurra, abrazándome más fuerte.

Tomo un gran respiro, y nos separamos después haberme calmado un poco. Lo miro, y la manera en la que me mira de vuelta casi me mata. Es como si sus ojos estuvieran tratándome de decir algo, como si yo fuera la única que él querrá por siempre. Y debí haber sabido esto, pero la distancia hizo que fuera fácil convencerme de lo contrario.

—No me mires así —consigo decir a través de mis lágrimas.

Él alza mi barbilla, y su sonrisa es gentil.

—¿Por qué no?

Sacudo la cabeza, mirando hacia abajo. El sonido de una puerta cerrándose llama mi atención, y me doy cuenta de que aún estamos a mitad del pasillo de mi edificio.

—Juro que usualmente no soy así de emocional —murmuro, sintiéndome avergonzada—. Es solo que no esperaba verte aquí.

Él sonríe, sus pulgares limpian mis lágrimas.

—¿Podemos ir adentro?

Asiento, mis manos tiemblan mientras abro la puerta. Entro, mirando mientras él se inclina para recoger la maleta que no había notado hasta ahora.

—Puedo quedarme en un hotel —ofrece después de que cierro la puerta detrás de nosotros—. No estaba asumiendo que me dejarías quedarme aquí, si es lo que estás pensando.

—Quiero que te quedes aquí —insisto. Ahora que está aquí, no puedo imaginarlo yéndose.

Él asiente, luciendo aliviado.

—¿Dónde pongo esto? —pregunta, señalando su maleta.

—No importa. —Me quito el abrigo mientras camino hacia la sala. Cuando me giró, sus ojos están en mi vestido—. Voy a cambiarme —murmuro, señalando incómodamente hacia mi habitación.

Me siento menos abrumada una vez que mi rostro está limpio de maquillaje y restos de lágrimas. Me pongo unos leggings, una camiseta y una sudadera, una que solía ser de Edward. Una que nunca dejé de usar, incluso cuando todo se fue a la mierda.

Cuando entro de nuevo a la sala, lo encuentro sentado en el sofá, moviendo la rodilla mientras mira al frente.

—Um… ¿tienes sed? —pregunto.

Su rodilla deja de moverse, y sacude la cabeza. Sus ojos viajan por mi atuendo, y de repente me siento cohibida ante su mirada.

—Linda sudadera —comenta, riendo ligeramente.

Nerviosamente amarro mi cabello.

—¿Tienes hambre?

—Ven aquí.

Cruzo la habitación y antes de poder sobreanalizar dónde sentarme, él me atrae a su regazo. Mis brazos instantáneamente se van alrededor de su cuello. Inhalo su esencia. He extrañado su olor. He extrañado la manera en la que se siente.

Entierra su rostro contra mi pecho, dejando salir un suave suspiro. Su mano viaja por mi cintura, deslizándose debajo de la sudadera antes de descansar en mi cadera. La calidez de su piel en la mía me calma. No sé por cuánto tiempo nos sentamos así, sin hablar y solo abrazándonos. No me importa. Puedo sentarme aquí con él por siempre.

—Necesitamos hablar —murmura hacia la sudadera. Él acaricia mi cadera y alza la cabeza.

—Lo sé —coincido de mala gana, mis dedos juegan con su cabello.

Nos miramos el uno al otro. No estoy segura de qué decir, o cómo empezar esta conversación. Un minuto o dos pasan, y estoy agradecida cuando él habla primero.

—Lo siento tanto, Bella —se disculpa, tan bajo y tan sincero. Su palma acuna un lado de mi cuello, y su pulgar acaricia mi mejilla—. Lo siento. Por todo. Lo sabes, ¿cierto?

Asiento, permitiéndome llorar mientras enredo mis dedos alrededor de su muñeca.

—Yo también lo siento.

Su rostro se suaviza.

—Bella, por favor. No necesitas disculparte. Te presioné demasiado. Te quería conmigo con tantas ganas, y pensé que si poníamos las cosas en pausa te haría… mierda. Pensé que te haría mudarte a Nueva York.

Nuestros ojos se mantienen unidos, y espero que hable de nuevo.

»No debí haberte hecho eso. Debí haber sido paciente. Nunca quise estar sin ti. Eso nunca fue lo que quise.

Su frente se presiona contra la mía, y le creo. Lo hago. Era fácil que las cosas se enredaran tan rápidamente cuando estábamos tan separados.

—Lo sé —susurro—. Estaba tan molesta, y es como… si el no mudarme fuera mi manera de castigarte. Lo que es horrible. Y luego te culpé por cosas que estuvieron fuera de tu control. Te culpé por escoger tu trabajo sobre mí y no mudarte aquí, lo que fue demasiado jodido de mi parte. Era como si... no lo sé.

—Yo tampoco lo sé —repite.

—Tenía sentido en ese entonces, pero ahora, nada tiene sentido. —Trago el nudo en mi garganta—. Y lo más fácil por hacer fue alejarte. Estaba enojada de que no lo hubieras intentado más, y estaba enojada de que no te mudaras aquí.

—No podía, Bella. Sabes que me habría mudado aquí si hubiera tenido la oportunidad.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Y eso me hace sentirme aún peor porque yo me pude haber mudado, y no lo hice, solo por rencor. Y sé que no estábamos técnicamente juntos, pero luego besaste a esa chica, y joder dolió. No quería imaginarte con nadie más.

—Bella.

—Es como si solo estuviera esperando que algo pasara, esperando que algo saliera mal. Jodí todo.

—No, no lo hiciste. Ambos manejamos mal las cosas —murmura.

Me encojo de hombros.

—Nunca tuvo sentido, tú queriendo estar conmigo.

—¿Por qué no?

—No lo sé. No tengo razones para pensar eso, pero aun así lo pienso. Siempre fui demasiado insegura acerca de nosotros, y la distancia solo empeoró las cosas.

—Sin embargo, solo te quise siempre a ti —susurra, tan cerca de mi boca.

Su confesión hace que mi garganta pique mientras trato de no llorar.

—Maldita sea —murmuro, mirando al techo.

Con sus labios moviéndose por mi cuello, murmura:

—Te he extrañado, Bella. Demasiado.

Mis ojos se cierran. Su boca se mueve de mi cuello, a mi mejilla, a mi frente.

—También te he extrañado —suspiro.

Cuidadosamente presiona un pequeño beso en la comisura de mis labios. Giro la cabeza, capturando sus labios con los míos, porque necesito que me bese. Nuestras bocas se encuentran, moviéndose juntas con lentitud. Tomo su nuca, y él refuerza el agarre en mis caderas, manteniéndome en mi lugar. Como si alguna vez fuera a irme.

—Bella —dice en mis labios.

—¿Cómo haremos que las cosas funcionen? —pregunto, alejándome para mirar su rostro—. Porque quiero estar contigo. Quiero intentarlo otra vez.

Él presiona otro beso en mis labios, pero no dice nada. Está tratando de no presionar, pero quizás necesito que lo haga.

—Lo haremos funcionar —dice finalmente, y suena tan seguro.

—Me mudaré a Nueva York. —Es raro oírlo en voz alta, y aún más extraño ver su expresión. Como si quisiera creerme.

—¿Eso es algo que realmente quieres hacer? —Sus cejas se fruncen mientras busca algo en mi rostro.

Lo beso esta vez.

—Sí. Es algo que realmente quiero hacer.

—No quiero que sientas que debes hacerlo.

—No lo hago —insisto—. Pero quiero estar contigo, y la larga distancia no funciona. No puedo hacer eso otra vez. Quiero realmente intentarlo esta vez.

La manera en la que sonríe me hace sentir como si fuera la mejor persona en el mundo. Él me acerca tanto y me abraza tan fuerte que apenas y puedo respirar. Me besa y me besa, y quizás no necesito respirar otra vez. El beso se profundiza y puedo sentir sus dedos desabrochar la chaqueta. Dejo que la quite y dejo que alce mi camiseta por encima de mi cabeza porque necesito esto tanto como él.

Me acomodo en su regazo, montándolo. Sus manos están en mi pecho desnudo, y luego su boca. Gimo. Su lengua y sus dientes y barba son cálidos y húmedos y duros alrededor de mi pezón.

—Haz ese sonido otra vez —murmura, y puedo sentirlo endureciéndose debajo de mí.

—Entonces haz eso otra vez. —Sus dientes tocan mi pecho, provocando otro gemido de mi parte.

—Extrañé ese sonido —jadea, su mirada oscureciéndose—. Extrañé follarte.

—Entonces fóllame —digo, mi voz temblando.

Alza mis caderas y me guía para sentarme junto a él antes de ponerse de pie. Desabrochándose los jeans, caen a sus pies y se sale de ellos.

—Este también. —Jalo su bóxer y él lo termina de bajar después de quitarse la camiseta.

Y luego está desnudo y frente a mí. Lo tomo en mi boca. Él luce sorprendido, pero gime y su mano está en mi nuca. Añado mi mano mientras mi boca se mueve de atrás para delante, y él gime de nuevo, más fuerte esta vez.

Él se quita.

—Bien, mierda. Te necesito —dice—. Ponte de pie —me pide, jalando mis leggings. Me inclino cuando están en mis tobillos, sacándolos. Él toma mi mano, guiándome hacia la habitación.

Se sienta en el borde de la cama, jalándome para que esté entre sus rodillas. Sus ojos se quedan en mi rostro mientras su mano se mueve entre mis piernas, separando mis muslos. Mi pecho pesa y no puedo evitar gemir cuando sus dedos están dentro de mí.

—Quiero que te sientas bien.

—Lo hago —suspiro—. Tú siempre haces que me sienta bien.

Estoy al borde de venirme cuando su mano deja de moverse y me jala para montarlo.

Su boca cubre la mía y lo beso de vuelta. Es rudo y necesitado y siempre fuimos tan buenos así. Él me hace sentir querida y lo amo. Fui estúpida por alguna vez pensar que no estaba enamorada de él.

Él dice mi nombre una y otra vez mientras me froto sobre él. Es bueno al ser paciente de esta forma, y estoy tan lista. Me alzo y tomo su polla, deslizándome en ella.

No me muevo aún, y él solo me mira. Tan serio. Como si quisiera decir muchas cosas. Hace que mi pecho duela porque nunca nadie me ha mirado, o me mirará así. Pero no quiero que nadie lo haga. Solo lo quiero a él.

—Te necesito —me dice, sus dedos pasando ligeramente por mi espalda.

Me muevo entonces. Arriba y abajo. Me inclino y tomo su cuello como soporte. Su rosto está contra mi garganta, y está respirando con fuerza, susurrando cosas contra mi piel. Dice que me ama, y que nunca dejó de pensar en mí; en esto. Mi nombre sale como un suspiro en sus labios, y todo es demasiado.

Muerdo su hombro para evitar chillar.

—Mierda, extrañé esto. Extrañé esto —jadeo.

—Fóllame —gime. Sus manos están en mis caderas, moviéndome perezosamente contra él, demasiado lento—. Ámame.

—Lo hago. Te amo —confieso—. Demasiado.

Él gime y me muevo más rápido. Sus manos están en mí, ayudándome a llegar al borde. Y esta vez, soy yo la que dice su nombre una y otra vez.

—Mírame —dice—. Bella, mírame.

Trato de controlar mi respiración, pero no puedo. Lo miro, y él me besa. Su boca no deja la mía y me aferro a él. Estamos tan cerca, tan cerca. Nunca ha sido así con alguien más, y contengo las ganas de llorar porque nunca ha sido así con nadie más.

Me vengo, y solo entonces él separa sus labios de los míos para poder oírme. Grito y colapso contra él.

—Eres tan hermosa —confiesa. Beso su pecho, porque él es el hermoso aquí.

Echa mi cabeza hacia atrás para poder mirarme. Y luego me estoy moviendo otra vez, por él; necesitando que se sienta tan bien como yo. Él gime, tomando mi pecho mientras nos movemos juntos. Pero luego ralentiza mis caderas y me alza de él, acostándome contra las almohadas.

Deja un camino de besos cuando lentamente embiste en mí. Enredo mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, necesitándolo más profundo.

Está perdiendo el aliento y mirándome mientras acelera el ritmo.

—Tenemos que hacerlo funcionar esta vez —dice, enterrando su rostro en mi cuello.

—Lo sé —susurro, aferrándome a él—. Lo sé. Te amo.

Su cabeza cae contra mi hombro, y él gruñe y gime y "quiero que estés conmigo, Bella" justo antes de venirse.

Nos quedamos ahí después, pasando nuestro tiempo besándonos y tocándonos y riendo y hablando. Extrañé estar juntos así, y cuando se lo digo, besa mi sien.

Cuando se mueve entre mis piernas de nuevo, es más lento esta vez. Quiero sentirme así por siempre, y no estoy segura de cómo alguna vez pensé que podía vivir sin eso.

Más tarde, cuando la luz del cielo se ha apagado y estamos en la cama otra vez, me atrae a su lado.

—¿Realmente quieres mudarte a Nueva York?

—Ahora más que nunca —le digo tan honesta como puedo—. Tendremos que hacer funcionar todo, y tendré que avisar con dos semanas de anticipación en el trabajo. Pero sí.

—Tengo que volar de vuelta a Nueva York el martes para el trabajo —me dice. Frunzo el ceño, dándome cuenta que se irá de nuevo en dos días. Me besa entonces, luego añade—: Pero volveré. Y puedo ayudarte a mudarte.

Quito el cabello de su frente, buscando sus ojos en la oscuridad.

—¿Sí?

Él sonríe.

—Sí. Y luego podemos volar a Nueva York juntos, justo como la primera vez que nos conocimos.

Ambos nos reímos ante esto antes de que silenciosa nostalgia se apodere de todo.

—Gracias por dejarme robar tu asiento ese día —digo antes de sucumbir al sueño.

Él se acerca más, su boca moviéndose contra mi cuello.

—¿Sería cursi si digo gracias por dejarme robar tu corazón?

—Sí. Eso sería extremadamente cursi.

—De acuerdo. Entonces no lo diré —dice a través de un bostezo—. ¿Aún tienes el hábito de robar los asientos de las personas en los aviones?

—Cállate —me río.

—Hablo en serio —murmura somnoliento, presionando un beso en mi garganta.

—No —le digo—. Fuiste el último.

Es la verdad, en más sentidos que en uno.

—Qué bien —susurra, acercándome más—. Que así se quede.

* * *

 **Y llegamos al final de esta historia. Sé que al principio fue un poco confuso, pero como les dije una vez, les invito a que ahora relean la historia para que todo quede más claro :)**

 **Mil gracias a las chicas que dejaron su review:**

 **Adriana Molina, Pera lt, Cary, IdaliaMoon, Tata XOXO, bbluelilas, jupy, terewee, tulgarita, Yoliki, Gabriela Cullen, Chayley Costa, Lady Grigori, Ceci, Adriu, krisr0405, kaja0507, patymdn, saraipineda44, somas, freedom2604 y el Guest.**

 **Las invito a que se unan al grupo de FB (link arriba) para estar al pendiente de la siguiente traducción ;)**

 **No se olviden de dejar su último review y nos leemos pronto :)**


End file.
